el juramento del cazador
by binipry
Summary: RESUMEN:Preparaos para el inevitable fallecimiento del malvado. Persigan y roban tantas mozas de los pervertidos Forasteros, cuantas se necesita para la continuidad de nuestra línea. Para prevalecer, debemos criar mujeres y producir muchos hijos. No fui yo -un humilde criado de los dioses- quien decretó esto, si no los mismos dioses: Hombres, vayan y cacen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola mi nombre es binipry y este es mi primer fic, bueno no es mío realmente pero espero que lo disfruten**

**La historia que leerán a continuación es de jaid black**

**Los personajes de naruto son de kishimoto **

**EL JURAMENTO DEL CAZADOR**

Alaska

Hinata hyuga, de treinta y dos años, se sentó en el asiento trasero del taxi, mirando fijamente por la ventana, pero sin ver algo. Dejar hoy Alaska, no era posible, ya que Fairbanks estaba al menos a dos horas de la base del ejército. Tendría que quedarse en un hotel, cerca del aeropuerto y mañana, coger el primer vuelo hacia casa.

Ella le dio la bienvenida a la idea del sol dándole en la cara, cuando el avión aterrizará en Tampa. Alaska en febrero era muy fría, helaba los huesos.

Aquí es donde murió neji, pensó ella, mirando fijamente el traicionero y helado terreno de su alrededor. Montañas cubiertas de nieve sobresalían por todas partes, creando un panorama pintoresco, pero mortal. No sabía como el taxista árabe conducía por todo esto. Experiencia, suponía ella —y cadenas fuertes en sus neumáticos.

Agotada por el jet lag , la pena y la carencia del sueño, hinata se pasó las uñas carmesíes por su largo pelo negro-azulado y suspiró. Ansiaba atarse la salvaje melena de rizos en una cola de caballo, pero no había recordado de los coleteros , cuando había hecho apresuradamente el equipaje. Las palabras sobre la muerte de su hermano habían expulsado todo lo demás de su mente.

No sé qué hacer, neji. No sé como continuar sin ti.

Su vida, tan enfocada y bien dirigida, se sintió de repente sin un objetivo concreto. Viajes Rowley ya no tenían ningún encanto. La muerte de su hermano de veintidós años la había obligado a reconocer que el trabajo y neji habían sido sus únicas metas.

Era el tiempo de volver a comenzar, vivir en vez de simplemente existir. Neji no habría exigido menos. Efectivamente, su hermano había insistido durante años que salga y que se divierta más a menudo. Ella recordó una conversación que habían tenido hace sólo unos meses, mientras él estaba aquí en una asignación secreta.

—_Deberías salir y citarte más, hermanita —le dijo neji —. Siempre he visto el modo en el que te miran los tíos. Y aunque me da un poco de asco —quiero decir, eres mi hermana, después de todo— sé por qué lo hacen. Eres el tipo de mujer que quiere cada hombre: lista, amable, trabajadora, magnífica, y aunque odio decir esto en voz alta, tienes un cuerpo como para matar._

_Hinata se rió en el teléfono. _

—_Creo que eres generoso. Todo el atractivo de la familia te llegó a ti, chaval._

—_Estos son gilipolleces y los dos lo sabemos._

— _¿Oh? ¿Entonces como es que los hombres rara vez me invitan a salir?_

—_Porque siempre sacas la onda de no-tienes-ni-una-posibilidad-conmigo. Los hombres, básicamente, son patéticos e inseguros. Confíe en mí, hina._

_Ella sacudió la cabeza y sonrió abiertamente. _

—_¿Soy tan mala en esto? No quiero serlo._

_La voz de neji se puso seria. _

—_Me criaste después de que Mamá y Papá murieron, y nunca pude agradecértelo bastante._

—_neji, no necesitas… _

—_Pero ahora soy mayor y mereces encontrar tu final feliz. No desperdicies tu vida detrás de un escritorio, hermanita._

hinata sonrió tristemente. Su hermano había sido su mejor amigo, su único amigo. Su muerte había dejado un agujero en su corazón y en su vida que nunca podría curarse.

El cansancio era insoportable, y los párpados de hinata se cerraron despacio, las oscuras y gruesas pestañas bajaron. El dolor que sentía por dentro era crudo y potente; ella le dio la bienvenida al respiro que le traería una corta siesta.

No importa cuántos años viviré, neji, siempre te llevaré en mi corazón y en mis recuerdos.

&O&O&O&O&O&O&O

Los ojos de hinata se abrieron despacio. Se estiró y bostezó, sintiéndose un poco más refrescada. Preguntándose cuanto había dormido, echó un vistazo a su reloj. Se heló.

¿Cuatro horas?

Ellos deberían haber llegado ya a Fairbanks.

Miró por la ventana del taxi. El pulso de hinata se disparó cuando se dio cuenta que nada le parecía familiar. Era oscuro, pero podía ver que el terreno se había hecho imposiblemente más áspero y más montañoso. La carretera… ¿Seguía en una carretera? Los ojos de hinata se ensancharon. No pensaba que lo eran.

—Señor —dijo ella, a la espalda del taxista—. No creo que vaya bien. Quise ir a Fairbanks.

Él no dijo nada. Su corazón se encogió, mientras que un siniestro sentimiento la llenó.

—¡Señor! —gritó Sofia, su voz le pareció histérica hasta en sus propios oídos—. ¿Dónde va?

Sus miradas se encontraron en el espejo retrovisor. Otra vez, el taxista no dijo nada. El taxi aumentó la velocidad, y la llenó un verdadero pánico.

¡Él la secuestraba! El pensamiento era increíble, la entumecía. La llenó una sensación surrealista. Esto no podía pasar. ¡Tenía que estar soñando!

Una gruesa y opaca barrera de cristal, impedía a hinata embestir contra él. Pensando rápidamente, ella buscó los picaportes de la puerta, preparándose para saltar del taxi. No importaba si la caída la mataba. Prefería saltar a su propia muerte, a ser violada y asesinada por este pequeño, malvado y grotesco bastardo.

Pero los picaportes no se movían. Emitiendo pequeños y aterrorizados sonidos, hinata agitó los picaportes más fuerte, pero en vano. El conductor debía de poseer un mecanismo que impedía a los pasajeros del asiento trasero abrir las puertas, hasta que pagaran lo que debían.

Ah no.

¡Dios, ayúdeme!

Hinata empezó a dar patadas a la puerta con toda su fuerza.

—¡Suélteme! —gritó ella, su corazón zumbaba en sus oídos. Sus puños aporreaban el cristal que los separaba—. ¡Abra la maldita puerta!

El taxista ni siquiera reconoció que había hablado. Su silencio era más espantoso que cualquier palabra que pudiera haber escupido hacia ella.

Iba a morir. Quizás lenta y tortuosamente.

Su corazón batía fuertemente contra sus pechos, y hinata se desplomó inútilmente contra el asiento.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

**Hola! otro capitulo de esta serie :)**

**La historia que leerán a continuación es de jaid black**

**Los personajes de naruto son de kishimoto**

Hannu, Nueva Suecia

Actualmente

—¡El cazador de novias me mintió! —escupió un descontento Vikingo.

—¡Siempre mienten! —otra enojada voz masculina retumbó—. ¡Es una traición el estar permitiendo que nos engañen, milord!

—Esto nos cuesta casi todas nuestras monedas para comprar una novia. Deberían estar seguros que las novias de los cazadores son las mejores mozas para parir niños Vikingos. ¡No sólo físicamente, pero también emocionalmente!

Las enfurecidas exigencias de que los cazadores de novias debían ser azotados y encarcelados, estallaron en el pasillo. Lord sasuke uchiha se sentó en la punta de su sillón, y los soldados lo rodearon alrededor de la plataforma.

No es que sasuke requiriera protección; no había un jefe militar más experto.

Sasuke se levantó, tenía dos metros trece centímetros de altura, y su cuerpo marcado por la batalla, tenía ciento cuarenta y cinco kilos de sólido músculo. Llevaba botas negras de cuero, una túnica de seda verde sin mangas que contrastaba con su piel bronce natural. El emblema de un dragón estaba gravado en los brazaletes de oro que tenía agarrados alrededor de sus potentes bíceps, indicando su autoridad.

Lord uchiha podría defenderse con una habilidad mortal, si la situación lo requería. En este caso, el control de la muchedumbre no sería un problema, como sasuke estaba firmemente del lado de la gente que le contemplaba en busca de liderazgo y consejo.

—¡Basta ya! —bramó sasuke , estrechando sus ojos en rajas grises. Tenía dos trenzas contra sus sienes, que servían para mantener su pelo negro oscuro lejos de los ojos; la brillante melena que caía por la espalda—. Oigo sus gritos, hombres, y no los tomo a la ligera. Mañana, hablaré a nuestro rey sobre esto.

El grupo de cincuenta se silenció y apaciguó sus murmullos, como una ola por la reunión. Las cabezadas de aprobación y respeto le dijo que le daría tiempo para encontrar una solución, antes de tomar el asunto en sus propias manos.

No era que dirigirse al Jarl les sirviera, pensó sasuke, descontento. naruto solo pensaba en hacer monedas, no amigos.

Un día, sus reglas corruptas se acabarían. Hasta que llegara aquel tiempo, todo lo que sasuke podía hacer era actuar como intermediario entre naruto y la gente de su sector. Fallando esto, no había ninguna otra opción, sólo la de rebelarse otra vez.

La Revolución había sido ganada hace menos de dos semanas, y los viejos y corruptos Jarl, muertos y depuestos. Bajo las leyes de los antiguos reyes, los cazadores de novias habían llegado demasiado lejos, compartiendo sus ganancias poco trabajadas con el deshonesto Jarl.

Pero ahora estaba en el poder un nuevo gobierno y debían ser hechos muchos cambios. Aunque llevaría su tiempo. Años y años de abandono y abuso no se podían cambiar en menos de un mes.

Lord uchiha evaluó a la muchedumbre, su mente entrenada por la batalla estaba acostumbrada a evaluar adversarios de guerra, en vez de hombres a los que se suponía gobernar. Era un papel inmensamente diferente, uno que le llevaría tiempo acostumbrarse, aunque estaba impaciente con el desafío. Su gente había sido descuidada demasiado tiempo y merecía ser gobernada por un noble que tuviera en cuenta sus mejores intereses.

La Revolución había sido tanto por la necesidad como por la inevitabilidad. En el mundo Vikingo que existía bajo el polvo de la tierra y hojas, donde ninguno del Exterior sabía de su existencia, la guerra no era tomada ligeramente. Pasaba sólo cuando la dictaba la obligación.

Durante unos dos mil años, los clanes Vikingos de Nueva Suecia, Nueva Noruega y Nuevo Dinamarca, habían prosperado profundamente bajo la tierra, en el vientre de la misma. Era el decreto de los dioses que vivieran y murieran allí, los antiguos profetas predijeron que un día, pronto, tal vez en la vida de sasuke, el número de mozas que vivían encima de la tierra, disminuiría, casi al punto de extinción.

Los Vikingos se lo arreglarían, los Terribles Escandinavos estaban destinados a volver a gobernar el mundo. Su gente había sido prevenida por dioses de los acontecimientos futuros. Era su deber conservar su estilo de vida, que sólo podría ser hecho si aquellos que moraron encima de la tierra no supieran de su existencia.

El rey de Nueva Suecia, naruto, había coqueteado con ser descubierto por Forasteros demasiadas veces. Por esto, y por su tiranía brutal, Lord uchiha, el comandante del sector independiente de Hannu, había rechazado hasta ahora dejar a su gente ser tragada por Nueva Suecia. Naruto no se había atrevido a contradecirle por miedo de que sasuke se una con el enemigo del Jarl —el rey de Nueva Dinamarca.

Los guerreros de Hannu se habían rebelado después de que naruto reclamó el trono, declarando a sasuke como su líder. Situado entre el continente Nueva Suecia y el reino barbárico de Nueva Dinamarca, su pequeña pero bien fortificada zona, prosperaba.

Su gente no era dependiente de Nueva Suecia—excepto por las novias. Hasta que un nuevo Jarl derrocara al corrupto, había pocas probabilidades de que se exigirá de los cazadores de novias cualquier cambio significativo.

—Es el trabajo de un cazador de novias el de asegurarse que las mujeres robadas de encima de la tierra no están casadas con Forasteros. —sasuke frunció el ceño, su cara severa—. Si no hacen el trabajo por el que ganan altos salarios, se desatará un infierno.

Las aclamaciones siguieron.

Sasuke inclinó su cabeza. Él quiso decir cada palabra.

Él estaba tan cansado como la gente de su sector, de esperar que estalle la Nueva Revolución Sueca. Si los rebeldes no derrocaban pronto a naruto , sasuke juraría su lealtad al Nuevo Jarl danés.

—No volvería a comprar a mi Jennifer, aún si pudiera —se quejó un hombre—. Su corazón está todavía con otro. Es duro calentarla para su nueva vida conmigo.

Las leyes de los Mundos Subterráneos no reconocían el matrimonio de Forasteros como vinculante, aún así, sasuke entendía la cólera que estos hombres Vikingos sentían al descubrir que sus mujeres ya estaban casadas. Esto hacia que enseñarles la cultura Vikinga y eventualmente, asegurarse su felicidad matrimonial sea una tarea dura.

Una vez que una mujer era capturada, nunca podía volver al Exterior; sería temerario y quizás causaría el colapso de su civilización. Era por esto qué los cazadores de novias debían ir a grandes distancias para hacer todo lo que pudieran, razonablemente, para garantizar un buen matrimonio.

Nadie del Exterior podría saber de su existencia —un punto que no podía ser bastante acentuado. En las pocas ocasiones en las que las colonias habían sido encontradas por casualidad, la gente en cuestión fue o matada o incorporada en su cultura por el matrimonio.

Sasuke era el producto de un tal matrimonio. Su padre, Fugaku uchiha , era un Vikingo de Hannu. Su madre, mikoto , era una Forastera, que originalmente vino de Arabia Saudí.

Su madre había estado de vacaciones con su única pariente viva, una hermana, en lo que los Forasteros llamaban Alaska, cuando ella y la Tía Affra habían tropezado por casualidad con una puerta que las llevó al Mundo Subterráneo. Ellas habían sido cogidas y vendidas en el bloque de subasta de matrimonio.

Finalmente, después de mucha perseverancia por sus maridos, ambas mujeres se habían adaptado felizmente a la vida de los Vikingos. Esto hizo la transición más fácil que la de cualquier moza que había dado su corazón a otro hombre, antes de ser capturada.

Los cazadores de novias habían hecho una grave injusticia a los hombres que estaban hoy de pie ante sasuke . Sin embargo, no era el trabajo de Lord uchiha el juzgar los destinos de los cazadores de novias; sería la decisión del Jarl. Si él rechazaba escucharle, Lord uchiha no tendría ningún otro recurso, sólo el de rebelarse.

—Mañana, hablaré con el rey —dijo sasuke , quedando de pie, preparándose para irse. Su fija mirada de plata recorrió al grupo—. Tienen mi voto.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Holis un nuevo capitulo xD , muchas gracias MarthaIP ,y espero que disfruten el capitulo.**

**La historia que leerán a continuación es de jaid black**

**Los personajes de naruto son de kishimoto**

El terror la había abandonado hacia mucho a favor del entumecimiento, y hinata no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo había pasado antes de que el taxi se detuviera delante de una remota cabaña de troncos.

Las montañas heladas empujan a su alrededor. Estaba quién sabe dónde, profundamente en el corazón de la Alaska rural. No había visto otra cabaña desde que se había despertado.

La nieve empezó a caer, soplos suaves y tranquilos que tenían una capacidad mortal de congelar a la gente. Que no daría para estar en casa en Florida, y que el sol le diera en la cara.

Como en un sueño, hinata miró a su secuestrador salir del taxi y cerrar la puerta detrás de él. El ruido sordo la hizo parpadear; el parpadeo obligó a la realidad a venir a estrellándose en ella.

Él iba a asesinarla, y, probablemente, violarla primero. No había ninguna otra explicación a esto.

Los dientes de hinata comenzaron a castañetear. Miró al taxista entrar en la cabaña de troncos y cerrar la puerta detrás de él, se obligó a concentrarse en cómo podría dominarle.

Él era pequeño, gordo y viejo. Ella tenía 1,73 y un físico atlético. Siempre fue del tipo voluptuoso, pero estaba en una forma excelente.

Pero que podía usar como un arma… Claro… ¡sus llaves! Ella hurgó en su bolso de cuero falso, aliviada cuando encontró las llaves de su coche. No eran un arma muy buena, pero eran mejor que nada.

Cuando él abriría la puerta del asiento trasero, le atacaría. Ella sacó del anillo una de las llaves, la encajó en la palma, y se preparó para golpear.

Conducir un taxi no le daba a chouji el dinero suficiente para continuar con su costumbre de consumir cocaína y beber. Maldita sea, apenas le cubría los gastos. Por suerte, sabía lo que tenía que hacer y a quién tenía que ir para que le pague muy bien.

Un par de hombres de montaña, altos y misteriosos que vivían aquí, en medio de la nada, le pagaban regularmente mucho dinero por jóvenes mozas, bonitas y follables. Negras, blancas, asiáticas, españolas… les gustaban todas. Pero durante todos estos años había aprendido por las cuales pagaban más, y la señora de su asiento trasero, era una de ellas.

Los hombres de montaña con sus acentos extraños no pagaban mucho para las flacas. Preferían culos y caderas redondeadas, y grandes tetas. Una cara excepcionalmente hermosa siempre era una exigencia. El color no importaba.

Chouji no sabía lo que hacían los hombres misteriosos con las mujeres, después de que las compraban y tampoco se preocupaba. Era obvio que las señoras eran matadas después de que eran bien y decentemente jodidas y durante unos días, porque la cabaña siempre era desprovista de mujeres cuando venía… y no podía secuestrar a las hembras lo bastante rápido para satisfacer a los extranjeros.

Chouji esperó con más paciencia de la que sentía que los extranjeros salían e inspeccionaran a la nueva esclava.

&O&O&O&O&O&O&O

Hinata agarró la llave tan fuertemente, que sus nudillos palidecieron. Esperando librar una batalla con el pequeño taxista, así que, ella jadeó cuando, en cambio, surgieron de la cabaña dos enormes hombres cubiertos por pieles de oso polar. Ellos la miraron directamente y su corazón saltó del pecho.

Llevaban su pelo en una trenza de manera antigua —trenzada a ambos lados de sus sienes, para quitar el pelo de los ojos. Obviamente, habían mirado demasiadas veces a Mel Gibson en Braveheart. Las pieles de oso polar obscurecían lo que llevaban debajo y si llevaban armas.

Cuanto más se acercaban los gigantes al coche, más sudaban las palmas de hinata . ¡Tenían alrededor de dos metros! Quería que su corazón dejara de golpear tan locamente, pero no podía controlarlo. El exceso de adrenalina hacía sus manos tan húmedas que apenas podría mantener la llave en la palma.

Uno de los hombres abrió la puerta de delante del taxi. Él presionó un botón y hinata oyó el chasquido de las cerraduras. Se mordió el labio inferior hasta la sangre. Su corazón golpeaba tan rápido, que se sentía cerca de desmayarse. No sabía qué hacer.

—¡Déjame en paz! —exigió, su voz gutural estaba llena de desesperación—. ¡Marchaos!

La puerta principal se cerró de golpe. Los dos brutos empezaron a hablar en una lengua extranjera a la que no podía ubicar. Uno de ellos asintió, luego abrió la puerta del asiento trasero.

Los pechos de hinata subían y bajaban con su respiración laboriosa. ¿Golpearía ahora, o después de que él la sacara del taxi?

Un segundo más tarde, una mano grande, con mucha carne la agarró del brazo y la sacó bruscamente del asiento trasero y la puso de pie. Dos segundos más tarde, ella lo apuñaló con la llave, liberándose de su asimiento, mientras bramaba.

—Fan, hon skar mig!

—Var inte så mesig!

Hinata salió corriendo, huyendo ciegamente en la noche, tan lejos de sus nuevos captores, como la llevaban sus tacones altos, negros, de diez centímetros.

—¡Jag kommer att fixa henne!

—¡Det är ingen större problem!

Ella podría oír sus voces elevadas, gritando uno al otro. Sus brazos se movían locamente mientras corría, sus pechos se sacudían, sus pies ya estaban cerca de congelarse. Sus negras medias y tacones altos, no ofrecían ninguna protección contra la temperatura bajo cero. Estaba vestida para un entierro —no para una carrera de alta velocidad.

¿A dónde voy? se preguntó histéricamente hinata .

Allí, corría a ninguna parte. La cabaña de troncos estaba en un área tan remota, que era imposible encontrarla, para la mayor parte de la gente.

Sus ojos se ensancharon de terror, cuando oyó el revelador crujido de botas en la nieve, que le ganaban terreno. Ah Dios, esto no podía pasar. ¡No podía ser!

Ella corrió con todo lo que tenía, su corazón golpeaba como loco, el aliento le salía a ráfagas. Hinata gritó cuando dos manos fuertes la detuvieron con eficacia, parando su fuga.

Ella arremetió ciegamente contra él, con la llave, pero esta vez, el gigante simplemente se la arrebató y la metió en el bolsillo, con su mano libre.

—Basta —dijo bruscamente él, frunciendo el ceño. Su acento era grueso, su origen imperceptible—. Cálmate, moza .

¿Moza? Ah Dios, él realmente había mirado demasiadas veces a Braveheart. ¡El psicópata creía que vivía en tiempos medievales!

Hinata dio puntapiés y se agitó, cuando él la levantó y la lanzó al hombro. Parecía un ratón que se golpeaba contra una inflexible pared de ladrillos.

—¡Ayúdenme! —lloraba ella, histérica—.¡Que alguien me ayude!

El hombre grande estaba impasible ante sus gritos mientras la llevaba hacia la cabaña. Esto la obligó a preguntarse con qué frecuencia hacía esto a las mujeres, ya que parecía ser un trabajo rutinario, para él.

El gigante que había herido, esperaba en el umbral. El hombre colosal que la llevaba, dijo algo a su colega en su extraña lengua, luego lo siguió a un cuarto contiguo.

La puerta se cerró firmemente, espantosamente, detrás de ellos. Una luz se encendió. Hinata fue levantada del hombro de su captor y puesta de pie ante ellos. Sus dientes comenzaron a castañetear otra vez.

Su corazón aporreaba como loco en su pecho mientras que el dúo se tomaba su tiempo, estudiándola. La rodearon en círculos como si estuvieron inspeccionando a un nuevo caballo que pensaban comprar. La forzaron a abrir su boca y observaron sus dientes, luego tocaron sus pechos y los apretó un poco. Una mano en su culo, la otra, de arriba abajo por sus piernas…

—Por favor —jadeó ella, su voz salió de detrás de su garganta—. No me hagan daño.

Uno de los hombres parpadeó, después tuvo el valor de parecer ofendido.

—No se te hará ningún daño, moza —él frunció el ceño—. Si se te hiciera, debajo de la tierra, tendrías menos valor al venderte.

¿Menos valor al venderme? ¿Cómo alguna esclava sexual moderna? ¿Pero… pero, por qué la llevarían bajo la tierra? ¿Hablarían tan libremente si no estuvieran absolutamente seguros de que nunca saldría viva?

Ah Dios. Ah Dios. Ah Dios.

La transpiración le cubrió la frente y el escote. Incapaz de soportar otro momento, hinata golpeó a uno de los secuestradores en la ingle y corrió hacia la puerta, mientras que él gritaba de dolor.

Un par de manos la detuvieron por detrás. En un momento estaba dando puntapiés, gritando y pegando a cualquier cosa a una distancia asombrosa, y al siguiente, tenía un pañuelo sobre su nariz, aspirando lo que sólo podría ser cloroformo.

Hinata podría sentir que la oscuridad volaba sobre ella. Cuando sus piernas y manos se relajaron despacio, su último pensamiento consciente fue, que esperaba no volver a despertarse.

&O&O&O&O&O&O&O

Los pequeños ojos de chouji , parecidos a una perla, se iluminaron mientras que los dos extranjeros le daban un montón de billetes de cientos. Silbó mientras contaba el dinero. Sí, había sabido que la muchacha le traería un dineral, del momento en el que hizo plaf, en el asiento de su taxi.

Lo que chouji no sabía aún, era que esta vez no tendría la posibilidad de gastar aquel dinero. Los hombres altos y misteriosos, habían decidido que el taxista sabía demasiado, que había visto demasiado.

Y era algo que no tolerarían.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 **

**Muchas gracias de verdad .3597 y MarthaIP me alegraron el dia aunque tenga solo 2 Review ¡gracias!**

**La historia que leerán a continuación es de jaid black**

**Los personajes de naruto son de kishimoto**

Lord Uchiha salió de la vivienda del Jarl, furioso porque él y el rey, no se ponían de acuerdo en lo que respecta a los cazadores de novias. El castigo por el perjuicio bajo el Juramento del Cazador, debería tener como resultado azotar, encarcelamiento y la confiscación de la propiedad del culpable —no darle un tirón de orejas.

Los cazadores de novias que brillaban en su trabajo, debían ganar los salarios más altos. Serían compensados por las exigencias del tiempo que debían hacer y deberían haberlo hecho todo el tiempo.

Lamentablemente, una subasta de novia estaba preparada para esta víspera. Como siempre, los cazadores de novias podrían vender legalmente las mozas al subastador, sin tener en cuenta la poca investigación que habían hecho antes de robar a las mujeres. Sasuke estaría allí con sus soldados para asegurar el control de la muchedumbre. Era lo mejor que él podía ofrecer a los hombres de su sector, que tenían pensado pujar por una novia de Forastero esta víspera.

Ahora mismo, él tenía otro deber de que ocuparse, de clase familiar.

Sasuke había prometido a sus padres que llegaría a su casa, a tiempo para la comida del mediodía; se habían visto solo dos veces en dos semanas. El precio de poder, supuso él.

Amaba ferozmente a su padre y madre, pero la verdad era, que sasuke no pensaba con mucha ilusión en esta comida. Sus padres llevaban una eternidad presionándole para casarse. Él había insistido en no comprar una novia, hasta que la Revolución de los rebeldes hubiera sido ganada. Esto no había pasado, pero sus padres esperaban que él siguiera su linaje a pesar de ello.

Y, en efecto, cuando él dejó Lokitown y llegó a la colonia de Hannu, cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, comenzó la conversación sobre el matrimonio. Sasuke sofocó un suspiro cuando su padre empezó a hablar monótonamente sobre la importancia de asentarse. Sasuke entendía su deber y había pensado en casarse más tarde, pero prefería darles a los rebeldes otro par de años. Había muchas cosas para hacer en Nueva Suecia y él sería el responsable de la mayor parte de ello, si ganaban.

Sasuke escuchaba respetuosamente mientras devoraba la perfecta comida de su madre.

—Hijo, eres un noble. Nuestra línea depende de un matrimonio que diera fruto. —fugaku uchiha miró a su hijo intencionadamente—. Sería una vergüenza que la gloria del nombre uchiha muera contigo.

—Realmente, fugaku —su madre, mikoto , dijo con exasperación—. ¿Podemos no hablar de esto hasta que sasuke termine de comer?

Su padre frunció el ceño, pero se quejó en acuerdo. Sasuke le guiñó a su madre.

Dioses, cuanto había echado de menos la comida de su madre. De todos modos, había comida decente por todas partes de Lokitown, pero ninguna como de la su madre, al estilo vikingo-árabe.

Su padre reanudó su discurso sobre el matrimonio, en el mismo momento en que el plato de sasuke se vacío. Su madre sonrió, conociendo muy bien a su marido. No habría ninguna ayuda de ella, reflexionó él.

—Es un asunto de honor —vociferó su padre—. Por no mencionar de orgullo. El nombre de uchiha no puede continuar sin una novia para darte a herederos. Y además…

Sasuke lo escuchó con una paciencia que no sentía, cuando su padre empezó su discurso. Se recostó en su silla, resignándose ante el discurso que ningún hombre, salvo mikoto uchiha , se atrevería a darle.

De todos modos, la comida de su madre lo había merecido.

&O&O&O&O&O&O&O

Sasuke recogió a sus guerreros y soldados, haciéndoles señas para seguirle hacia la subasta de novias. Si los chismes de sus hombres eran verdaderos, el control de la muchedumbre podría muy bien ser una cuestión esta víspera.

Aparentemente, los hombres de Hannu no eran los únicos enfadados con el torpe trabajo de los cazadores de novias, hasta ahora; los Vikingos de Nueva Suecia, también se ponían cada vez más furiosos. La subasta de novias, podría muy bien tornarse fea.

No le gustaba viajar a Lokitown. Hoy, ya había venido una vez para hablar con el desgraciado rey. Dos veces, le tensaba los nervios. Sasuke no pensaba que naruto sería tan chiflado para intentar matarle, pero era mejor actuar siempre con cautela. Matar a sasuke llevaría a Hannu en jurar su lealtad hacia Nueva Dinamarca, pero el Jarl de Nueva Suecia era conocido por su estupidez.

Los ojos negros de sasuke se estrecharon, mientras caminaba.

—No usáis la fuerza a menos que no sea absolutamente necesario —instruyó a sus hombres.

Haciendo su camino hacia el coliseo, sasuke reflexionó sobre el almuerzo que había compartido con sus padres hacia unas horas. Aunque lamentaba admitirlo, su padre tenía realmente razón.

Sasuke tenía tres hermanas casadas. A menos que tomara una novia, su línea moriría —y era un destino peor que la muerte, para los orgullosos Vikingos.

Él supuso que no lo mataría mirar a las mozas de la subasta de esta víspera, como novias potenciales. Diez de las quince que se subastaban, eran de Nueva Suecia, acostumbradas a los costumbres del mundo Vikingo Subterráneo. No pasaban días, meses o quizás hasta años, llorando por la vida de encima de la tierra.

Lamentablemente, las mujeres Forasteras, siempre habían tenido un encanto sobre sasuke . Incluso cuando era apenas un muchacho en los trastornos de la pubertad, él entraba a escondidas en las subastas de novias, ocultándose en las sombras y sintiendo lujuria por ellas. Su belleza exótica y su origen desconocido eran demasiada tentación para renunciar.

Los gustos de sasuke no habían cambiado con el paso de los años. Las mozas forasteras seguían fascinándole. Quizás, podría considerar al menos la posibilidad de…

Él frunció el ceño. No, era poco práctico. Al menos en esta fase de su vida.

Ayudando a sai a deponer a naruto no era sólo su misión, si no su deber. Él tenía que estar listo cuando los rebeldes estuvieran preparados para golpear. Una esposa problemática, en una coyuntura tan crucial, era una receta para el desastre.

Y todas las novias Forasteras eran difíciles hasta que se asentaban en el modo de vida de los Vikingos. No importaba cuan intrigante era cualquiera de las novias Forasteras de la subasta, él sólo consideraría a las mozas natales como potenciales esposas. Apaciguaría a sus padres, permitiéndole concentrarse en sus deberes hacia Hannu.

—Estamos aquí —dijo sasuke a sus hombres—. Preparen vuestras espadas.

Con su rumbo firmemente decidido, sasuke entró en el estadio, con sus luchadores cerca a sus talones. Si esta víspera, comprara una novia, sería son una natal y no otra.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

**Holaaa de nuevo les traigo otro capítulo, em de aquí en adelanté la cosa se pone para mayores de 18 espero que lo disfruten **

**La historia que leerán a continuación es de jaid black**

**Los personajes de naruto son de kishimoto**

— _¿Está seguro? —jadeó ella—. ¿Podría ser un error? ¿Tal vez neji no estaba en aquel helicóptero?_

—_Señora, lo siento. No puedo decirle cuanto lo lamento. Pero no es posible que su hermano sobreviva a aquel accidente de helicóptero. Ninguna de las cuatro víctimas lo podría hacer._

_Ella cerró sus ojos, y un dolor indescriptible rasgó su tripa. Hinata se había esforzado tanto por convencer a neji de salir del ejército, pero no pudo hacerle desistir. Ingenuo y patriótico, su hermano quiso hacer una diferencia por su país. Pero no tuvo aquella posibilidad. _

_¿Y no se suponía que los militares entregaban noticias como aquellas en persona? Pensó hinata , enojado con cada uno y con todos. Así pasaba siempre en las películas._

— _¿Señora?—La voz de shikamaru era suave—. Sé que es duro para usted, pero como único miembro vivo de familia de Specialist hyuga, realmente necesitamos que venga a Alaska e intente identificar los restos de su hermano._

— _¿Intentar? —espiró ella. Una helada frialdad le subió por su espina—. ¿No lo puede decir de su placa de identificación?_

_Cada persona que entra en los militares, llevaba a sus cuellos aquellos trocitos de metal. Los usaba con el objetivo de identificación, para horribles situaciones como esta. _

_Shikamaru se quedó inmóvil al otro lado de la conexión telefónica. _

—_No hemos encontrado su cabeza —dijo él suavemente— así que no había ninguna placa de identificación para recuperar._

_Los ojos de hinata se ensancharon. Se puso la palma sobre su boca, y gritó. _

Sus ojos se abrieron. Respirando pesadamente, hinata saltó de la cama. neji…

Su corazón se hundió cuando se dio cuenta de nuevo que su hermano estaba muerto. Le pasaba cada noche, desde que había recibido aquella horrible llamada. A pesar de su actual apuro, todavía tenía pesadillas.

Ella inspiró profundamente y exhaló despacio mientras miraba alrededor y se instaló despacio otra realidad —todavía estaba mantenida como cautiva.

Hinata llevaba como prisionera en el mundo extraño Subterráneo durante cinco días y noches muy largos. No había visto la mayor parte de la civilización, pero el viaje de la cabaña de troncos hasta esta colonia no descubierta, en el vientre de la tierra, era bastante para llenarla de un miedo helado.

Cada día en cautiverio se sentía tan largo como un año. El primer día aún era borroso y entumecido, cuando se había sentido demasiado perturbada para entender lo que pasaba.

El entumecimiento se desvaneció al segundo día y fue sustituido por una mezcla de cólera y terror. Atacó física y verbalmente a cualquiera que se atrevía a entrar en el diminuto cuarto, en donde estaba secuestrada, sin preocuparse si eran masculinos o femeninos, mozas o viejos.

Ellos afirmaban ser Vikingos. Esta gente estaba loca, y no quería participar en su locura.

Una vieja curadora, llamada tsunade había mezclado una poción para calmar los nervios de hinata , y le había explicado en donde estaba y por qué estaba aquí, mientras que hinata sorbía la bebida. La mujer le había dicho que la gente del Mundo Subterráneo llevaba siglos bajo la superficie de la tierra, como consecuencia de unas antiguas profecías. Ellos creían que un día, las mujeres que vivían encima de la tierra estarán cerca de extinguirse.

hinata podría importarle menos por como decidió existir su gente. Ella se preocupaba mucho, sin embargo, cuando pensaban devolverla a su mundo peculiar.

—Serás la novia de cualquier Vikingo que te gane en la subasta —le dijo tsunade.

—No puede hablar en serio —replicó hinata. Ella logró impedir que le temblara la voz, pero necesitó mucho esfuerzo—. ¿Voy a ser vendida… como una esclava?

—No, como una esposa. —la vieja curadora frunció el ceño, sus arrugas todos cubrieron su cara, menos sus labios—. Es un honor.

hinata no pensaba que era un honor. Ella había pasado los días pensando en tres o cuatro métodos de huida. Decidida a estar de vuelta en la soleada Florida, antes de que fuera subastada a algún bárbaro retrasado en la quinta noche, había intentado evadir y escaparse, al menos una docena de veces.

Falló en todas. Profundamente dentro de ella, había sabido que iba a fallar. Después de todo, esta gente seguía existiendo y prosperando porque nadie sabía de ellos —era tan simple y feo como esto .hinata no era lo suficiente ingenua para creer que estos moradores Subterráneos no habían pensado y habían repensado cada escape… y los hacía infalibles.

De todos modos, se lo debía a sí misma intentar, así que lo hizo. No perdió la esperanza hasta esta mañana, cuando un grupo de mujeres entraron en el cuarto donde estaba encerrada y le quitaron la ropa. Entonces la bañaron, la afeitaron de todo el pelo y la masajearon con un rico aceite que olía a vainilla y a miel.

Ellos la preparaban para la subasta de matrimonio. Aquel conocimiento era tan preocupante, como espantoso.

Más tarde, durante la tarde, el grupo de mujeres volvió para la inspección final de hinata. Ella les pidió ropa; ellas le dijeron que todas las novias iban desnudas al bloque. hinata palideció, rezando por su muerte.

Agotada físicamente y resignada mentalmente, hinata no sabía qué hacer cuando miró su reflejo en el espejo irregular, rajado, de la pared.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró. Lamentaba que su rezo pidiendo su muerte, no hubiera sido contestado. Habría sido bienvenido incluso volver a la fase surrealista, entumecida. Sería más fácil pasar por esta subasta si no fuera tan dolorosamente consciente de todo a su alrededor.

—Todo estará bien —canturreó una vieja voz.

Los ojos de hinata se abrieron de repente. No había oído entrar a tsunade.

—Lo dudo, pero gracias por tratar de hacerme sentir mejor —su mirada perla se redondeo—. Nunca estuve tan asustada.

Ella no era el tipo de persona que confesaba su miedo, pero era fácil confiar en la anciana. Ella había estado con hinata a lo largo de los pasados cinco días, y su presencia casi se sentía normal.

—Juro que no sufrirás ningún daño —la curadora cerró la puerta detrás de ella y anduvo como un pato en el cuarto. Era la única mujer que había visto hinata, que no estaba adornada con un vestido ligero. Siempre llevaba una capucha negra y encapuchada, que cubría todo, y su color era un contraste absoluto con las blancas arrugas de su piel—. Los maridos vikingos son pacientes y amables. De todos modos, tratan de serlo.

hinata resopló ante esto.

—Que alentador —refunfuñó ella, pasándose sus manos por su rebelde melena de rizos negro-azulado .

—Bebe esto —la instruyó tsunade, dándola una taza de algo que podría decir que era alcohólico. Por lo visto, hinata no era buena en ocultar sus emociones, en momentos de angustia extrema—. Bebe —dijo tsunade otra vez—. Calma bastante tus nervios.

hinata no tenía ningún problema al seguir aquella orden. Estaba agradecida de que la anciana había intervenido en su inminente destino, de cualquier pequeño modo que podía. Y, pensó ella mientras tragaba el contenido de la jarra, la curadora tenía razón. Esto calmaba sus nervios. Unos minutos más tarde hinata se dio cuenta que también hacía algo más. Frunció el ceño con curiosidad.

— ¿Qué tenía? —preguntó hinata antes de acabar el resto del líquido dulce y potente.

—Aguamiel mezclado con miel —la informó tsunade—. Y unas hierbas de mi jardín privado. Tengo que irme. Buena suerte, muchacha. Que los dioses sonrían sobre ti y te traiga buena suerte, amo amable.

Amo —en este mundo extraño, era una palabra intercambiable para marido. Hinata no sabía que decir más allá.

—Gracias.

Una extraña sensación golpeó su vientre, y ella apretó sus muslos.

—¿Uh, tsunade… que tipo de hierbas de tu jardín son estas?

La vieja curadora se rió socarronamente, mientras abrió la puerta, luego guiñó.

—Me gustas y quiero que prosperes en Lokitown. Te di un poco de ayuda para tu noche de boda. Tu futuro marido esperará acostarse contigo esta víspera.

hinata se quedó quieta. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Que. Clase. De. Ayuda.

tsunade se encogió de hombros mientras se disponía a salir del cuarto.

—Es conocida entre los Vikingos como erotisk. —Sus cejas grises y peludas se alzaron—. Nuestros antepasados dijeron que era como la llamada Cantárida .

hinata jadeó. Y sofocó un gemido.

—Aún más potente que un afrodisíaco sexual.

hinata la creyó. Sus manos se apretaban en puños, apretó la mandíbula, mientras, resueltamente, intentó frustrar su creciente excitación.

&O&O&O&O&O&O&O

Todas las diez nativas habían sido subastadas y Lord uchiha se encontró intrigado por una magnífica Forastera. Todas eran bastante asombrosas en su belleza, pero carecían de cierta vena peleona que encontraba atractiva en mujeres.

sasuke miró mientras las Forasteras fueron llevadas al tablado. Todas las cinco destacaban exóticamente. Todas las cinco eran peleonas. Pero sólo una de ellas atrajo su atención desde el momento en que la vio.

Él frunció el ceño gravemente. No pujaría por ella. No importaba cuanto le hechizara su belleza y el orgullo de su postura, no importaba lo desafiantemente dura que llegara a estar su polla en sus calzas con sólo mirarla…

—Para esto —refunfuñó para sí mismo. Había hecho un voto y pensaba mantenerlo. La mandíbula de sasuke se apretó mientras se obligaba a alejar su mirada, pero era inútil.

No era una belleza clásica, pero esto no hizo que su encanto sea menos potente. Poseía unos fascinantes ojos perla un color que nunca había visto antes, tenía la mirada pesada como con lasciva sexual. Era una combinación irresistible.

Su pelo era largo y negro-azulado con ligeros y salvajes rizos una indomable y exótica belleza hecha para su duro y fuerte juego sexual. Su piel era de un magnífico color miel-oro que relucía por el rico aceite con el cual, sin duda, la habían untado. Sus labios eran llenos y rojos, naturales. sasuke sopló su aliento cuando miró hacia abajo y vio el resto.

Sus pechos eran firmes y grandes, dos globos deliciosos con los que quería pasar horas amasándolos, besándoles y chupándolos. Sus pezones eran rosados y muy tiesos, tan aumentados que sólo mirarlos hacía latir su verga.

La desnuda, pelinegra cautiva estaba voluptuosamente formada, su cuerpo era como una belleza legendaria del folklore Vikingo. Pechos grandes, vientre plano, caderas curvilíneas… Y un coño magnífico, afeitado.

No se disculpó por mirar fijamente contemplando su brillante, lubricado coño. Necesitaba joderla tan mal que le dolía.

El subastador obligó a las mozas que se giraran, y Johen consiguió una vista dolorosamente excitante de su culo lleno y perfectamente redondeado. Una vez que se volvieron a quedar de frente, empezó la subasta de novias cautivas.

Ella era la primera Forastero en la subasta. La moza allí, se quedó de pie, orgullosa, su espalda recta y la barbilla en alto, a pesar de los gritos frenéticos, aclamaciones y silbidos que estallaron en el estadio.

Su mirada estrechada, de negro, chocó con la de la cautiva. Sus ojos se ensancharon y ella aparto rápidamente la mirada.

—¡Esta magnífica moza se llama hinata! —el subastador lanzó un grito en la lengua de su gente—. ¡Con tetas grandes y un culo lleno, hombres, merece sus últimas monedas!

La risa resonó en todas partes del estadio. El subastador guiñó.

—Milores, como siempre, tienen los primeros derechos de puja e inspección. ¡Pueden acercarse ahora a las esclavas de matrimonio!

Las fosas nasales del Lord uchiha llamearon cuando vio a cada maldito noble del coliseo, acercarse a hinata. Esta moza cautiva no sería ofrecida a aquellos de las clases inferiores —la subasta nunca llegaría tan lejos. La pelinegra de labios rojos y grandes ojos perla sería la esposa de un noble esta misma víspera.

Eres un noble. Tú también puedes pujar por ella...

Los músculos de sasuke se tensaron, luchando contra el modo en el que su polla vibraba con solo mirarla.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 **

**Holaa esto sigue cada vez más fuerte jaja pero interesante y espero que lo disfruten **

** .3597:gracias a ti por comentar, y si hinata tiene que preparar su ano xD **

**La historia que leerán a continuación es de jaid black**

**Los personajes de naruto son de kishimoto**

Hinata no sabía si gritar o masturbarse. Quería torcer el cuello de tsunade para poner este condeno erotisk en su bebida.

Cada momento entraba más en la frenética excitación sexual. Seguramente la hierba se quitaría pronto —¡tenía que hacerlo! Incluso los hombres calvos y obesos de la muchedumbre que la miraban boquiabiertos, empezaba a parecerle como amantes aceptables.

¡Ah, Dios, era horrible! Dentro de hinata, la ira luchaba contra la excitación, pero parecía perder.

Había un hombre en particular al que hinata encontró su mirada fija que se extraviaba por descuido. Si hubiera pensado que los hombres que la raptaron eran gigantes, era antes de que lo viera.

Vestía una túnica sin mangas, de plata, de cota de malla, con dos pulseras con dos dragones con escudos, sujetadas implacablemente alrededor de sus fuertes bíceps, tenía más de dos metros de altura. Sus pantalones eran de cuero negro y las botas le cubrían la parte inferior de su cuerpo, pero no escondían la musculatura afilada y potente bajo ellos.

Su pelo era un negro oscuro, liso y caía a media espalda, con una trenza en cada sien. Y aquellos ojos…

Rajas negras, despiadadas, carentes de toda emoción.

Sus miradas se encontraron y hinata se sintió decididamente nerviosa. La tasaba y a ella no le gustaba eso. Su libido sexual y hambriento reconoció que era guapo, sin duda, pero la parte de su cerebro que no estaba lleno con la hierba, se dio cuenta de cuan potentemente estaba construido.

Si algún hombre gordo y calvo, pujaba por ella, al menos todavía podía tener la esperanza de evitar algún día el manicomio. Si pujara por ella el gigante, nunca volvería a ver Florida. No parecía al tipo que se rendía fácilmente, en absoluto.

Alejó rápidamente la mirada y apagó un afilado aliento. La excitación se ató ferozmente en su vientre, obligándola a apretar otra vez sus muslos.

El subastador dijo algo en su lengua Vikinga, y los espectadores aclamaron y silbaron. Hinata tragó, cuando los hombres empezaron a subir el tablado, sus atenciones se dirigían directamente a ella. Claramente, era la primera de las novias poco dispuestas en subir para la oferta.

No podía creer que pasara esto. Perdí a mi hermano y a mi libertad en dos días.

Y ahora, cinco días más tarde, estaba siendo vendida en una subasta, como un animal.

Tanto el sufrimiento y el examen de conciencia habían ocurrido después de la muerte de neji. Tanto —que sí—, —y si solo—. Había realizado que tenía que conseguir una nueva vida —pero si esta era su nueva vida, volvería a coger a la vieja, en un latido del corazón.

&O&O&O&O&O&O&O

La orgullosa y hermosa moza Forastera comenzaba a asustarse. Sus ojos estaban redondos, sus pechos subían y bajan con su respiración laboriosa. sasuke había visto la mirada de aprehensión en las caras de innumerables mujeres antes de que fueran vendidas a sus amos, así que no podía decir por qué esta mujer en particular golpeaba una cuerda de compasión en él. Y aún así, lo hacía.

sasuke suspiró. No pujaría por ella.

Lord suigetsu hozuki se acercó a la plataforma. Era un viejo amigo, cuidaría muy bien de cualquier novia que comprara. ¿Pero por qué estaba aquí? suigetsu siempre había sido un hombre de demasiadas mujeres, como para asentarse con una.

Pero hinata era… embriagadora. No había ninguna otra palabra para describirla, y aún esta carecía tristemente.

Cuando suigetsu se acercó a la moza Forastera, ella le observó cautelosamente de arriba abajo. Ella necesitó un momento, pero finalmente le concedió una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa.

Las mozas amaban a suigetsu, o estaban a punto de enamorarse de él. Las jóvenes doncellas se desmayaban en sus pies, todas rezaban que sea ella por la que pujara él cuando era su turno de estar de pie en la subasta de matrimonio.

Las muchachas natales estarían afligidas. suigetsu tenía su mirada puesta en hinata.

Las fosas nasales de sasuke llamearon. Ni conocía a la moza Forastera, y aún se encontraba detestando el pensar que otro Vikingo la tocara. Habría sido bastante malo verla siendo vendido a un hombre que apenas conocía, ¿pero a un noble al que contaba entre sus amigos íntimos?

sasuke previó saludar a hinata en la vivienda de suigetsu, toda curvas suaves y pechos hinchados. Él sería obligado a mirar cuando su amigo la mirará con ojos lujuriosos sobre la comida de la tarde. suigetsu pensaría en el futuro, después de que sasuke se marcharía, esperando empujarse en el cuerpo que ahora poseía por ley.

Sus músculos del estómago se apretaron. sasuke no podía explicar su potente reacción hacia hinata, pero lo consumía. Ningún hombre debería tocarla. Ningún hombre, solo él.

A pesar de su voto, los pies de sasuke le llevaron a la plataforma, en donde ella estaba de pie.

La potencia del erotisk casi hizo gemir a hinata. Se sentía como un animal atrapado en celo. Había sólo una cura a la desesperación que roía en su vientre y combatir aquella necesidad sólo serviría para hacerla sentir más intensamente.

Un hombre se acercó a ella. Un hombre grande, y bastante atractivo, aunque no tan formidable como el adusto que poseía los ojos negros y una cara sin emoción. Ella sabía que este hombre no lo haría. Como el Vikingo, su maldita libido lo seguía obligando a mirarle, la nueva amenaza masculina era un enemigo demasiado poderoso como para escaparse de él.

hinata tragó cuando él la observó de arriba abajo. Él miró su cuerpo desnudo y su cara, y ella no podía menos que notar su erección a través de los pantalones de cuero que llevaba. Alto, con el pelo blanco con destellos azules, y músculos provocativos, era tan aterrador como guapo.

La última cosa en la tierra que quería era que este hombre pujara por ella. Sin embargo, le concedió una pequeña sonrisa como garantía.

Si se casara con ella, ella no le quería más en guardia de lo que estaba.

Fingiría estar conforme. O al menos lo intentaría.

Él le guiñó, y ella tragó otra vez.

Sólo cuando pensó que la situación no podía empeorarse más, él subió el tablado —el hombre con los ojos de negro y cara impasible.

Alto y grande, su musculatura letal era una vista embriagadora. Sus miradas se encontraron y ella se sintió cerca de la hiperventilación. Un aura de poder le rodeaba. Ella nunca había encontrado a un varón más duro, más decidido y peligroso en toda su vida.

Su mirada fija pasó sobre ella, sus párpados eran pesados por el deseo. Era la única emoción que hinata lo había visto revelar hasta ahora, y la última que quería.

Su cuerpo reaccionó a su fija mirada, en contra de su voluntad, sus pezones se endurecieron más, hasta que estuvieron hinchados y doloridos. Sus manos estaban apretadas en puños, sus uñas clavadas en sus palmas.

¡No podía negar que era impresionantemente atractivo, pero no quería un marido como él! Corto, demasiado gordo y fuera de forma era la adquisición del boleto ideal —pasar la noche de bodas con tal hombre no sería hasta necesario, porque podría dejarle pasmado y correr. Ella esperó.

¿Pero este hombre?

Su mirada preocupada se pasaba entre los dos potenciales compradores. Los dos pujarían por ella. Sin duda estos Vikingos la querían.

El erotisk seguía trabajando su magia oscura y ella cerró brevemente los ojos, rezando que lo peor de la hierba se quitara pronto.

Necesitaba su agudeza. Las horas siguientes serían cruciales.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

**Mayores de 18 pliz**

** .3597:xD aquí esta el conti tranquila xD**

**La historia que leerán a continuación es de jaid black**

**Los personajes de naruto son de kishimoto**

hinata…

Su nombre era tan exótico y hermoso como ella. Sasuke se imaginó gritándole mientras entraba y salía de ella, con su polla sacudiéndose y vibrando, mientras se corría en su cuerpo.

—Milores —dijo el subastador con una reverencia respetuosa —tenemos a muchas novias a la venta para esta víspera, así que la subasta debe seguir. ¿Oigo una primera oferta?

—Diez mil —anunció suigetsu sin un respiro.

—Quince —dijo otro.

Cada músculo del cuerpo de sasuke se tensó. El voto que había hecho se olvidó.

—Veinte.

La mirada sorprendida de suigetsu voló hacia sasuke; su atención estaba puesta en hinata.

Las cejas de suigetsu se elevaron despacio. Su media sonrisa era divertida, y bastante engreída. suigetsu no era el único jefe militar en Nueva Suecia con la reputación de un pícaro. De todos modos, el otro noble estuvo tan sorprendido de ver a sasuke pujando por una novia como sasuke cuando lo había visto.

—Veinticinco —dijo suigetsu, sus ojos bailaban.

Sasuke gruñó.

—Treinta.

Él podría oír las murmuraciones de la muchedumbre. Era una suma excesiva para pagar por una novia, y cada hombre presente lo sabía.

La fija mirada de sasuke se desvió hacia hinata. Ella parecía asustada, y él no podía culparla. Toda la conversación ocurrió en una lengua de la cual no sabía nada. Con el tiempo, aprendería la lengua Vikinga; de momento, todo lo que importaba era asegurarle que él le enseñaría.

— ¿Algún noble ofrece treinta y cinco?

La fija mirada de sasuke recurrió a los hombres, su mirada posesiva hablaba por sí sola. Sabiamente, ningún hombre pensó contradecirle.

Ni suigetsu. Sorprendentemente, considerando cuánto disfrutaban provocarse el uno al otro.

—Yendo una vez. Yendo dos veces…

Dioses, que hermosa era. Su polla estaba tan dura que dolía.

—¡La novia hinata hyuga está vendida al Lord uchiha por treinta mil monedas!

¡Y ahora era suya! Toda suya.

sasuke apenas notó cuando hinata lo golpeó afectuosamente en la espalda; estaba demasiado ocupado contemplando a la moza que estaba de pie ante él. Su esposa.

Ella estaba asustada. hinata quizás no entendía ni una palabra de su lengua, pero su expresión le dijo que había entendido su destino.

&O&O&O&O&O&O&O

hinata no tenía que hablar su lengua, para saber lo que pasaba. Si el de la caricia de enhorabuena en la espalda de Ojos de Plata no era bastante obvio, el subastador que coloca su mano en la suya, lo dijo a gritos.

Estaba casada con él. Según las leyes de este extraño mundo, el bárbaro con la cara adusta, ahora era su marido.

Tembló, aunque no supiera si era por el miedo en el que se sumergía su cerebro, el erotisk que cubría cada nervio de su cuerpo, o las dos. Sus ojos de color turquesa se ensancharon, cuando él la tiró suavemente en sus manos.

—Soy sasuke —dijo suavemente el gigante, y su fija mirada encontró a la suya—. Tu amo.

Él hablaba inglés. No sabía si era una cosa buena o no. Tampoco sabía que decir en respuesta. ¿Su amo? ¡Dios mío!

hinata tragó pesadamente, sus pechos subían y bajaban con su pesada respiración. La transpiración estalló en su frente cuando su pulso se disparó. Otra vez, no sabía si los cambios eran un resultado del terror o de la excitación.

Su corazón le decía que no podía pasar, pero su mente sabía que sí. No era ningún sueño. Su hermano estaba muerto, y había sido secuestrada a pocos minutos después de su entierro. Despojada de la ropa y de su dignidad, ahora estaba de pie ante un hombre que la decía que ahora era su posesión.

La hierba la golpeó con fuerza en el vientre, obligándola a sofocar un grito.

—Mi nombre es hinata hyuga—dijo ella rápidamente, tratando de cubrir su intensa excitación. Apretó sus muslos como si intentara sacar zumo de un limón. Si alguna vez llegaba a poner sus manos en tsunade…

—Uchiha—respondió el hombre, llamando su atención—. Tu nombre es Lady Hinata Uchiha.

Ella trataría más tarde con las implicaciones de su declaración. De momento, estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de frustrar el erotisk.

—No me siento bien —jadeó ella, sofocando un gemido. ¡Dios, cómo necesitaba correrse!— Por favor… tengo que acostarme.

Preferentemente en algún sitio privado, donde pudiera masturbarse como no existiera el mañana. Una vez repleta, podría concentrarse en lo que su intuición le gritaba que era imposible: escapar del hombre que se llamaba a sí mismo su marido.

&O&O&O&O&O&O&O

La polla de Sasuke nunca había estado tan dura.

Aunque había comprado a una novia Forastera que trataría de escaparse de él si bajara alguna vez la guardia, no se preocupaba. Era su fantasía, con caderas llenas y exuberantes, un culo redondeado, grandes tetas, y una cara de la que nunca se cansaría de mirar.

En este momento, ella le temía y quizás le aborrecía. Con tiempo y paciencia, llegaría a amarle, como su madre había llegado a amar a su padre.

—No me siento bien —dijo ella, su voz parecía ahogada—. Por favor… tengo que acostarme.

Su miedo era de esperar. Casi le mataría el retrasar la consumación de su matrimonio, pero era una cosa honorable. Si quería que lo amara y confiara en él, tenía que ganarla.

—Ven —dijo él silenciosamente, tratando de no asustarla con su habitual tono brusco. Su ardiente mirada recorrió su cara, su cuerpo, incapaz de resistir el contemplar aquellos pezones maduros, tiesos—. Te llevaré a nuestra vivienda.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 **

**Vueno, vueno para que vean que soy buena otro capítulo, ha y aquí está el esperado lemon xD que lo disfruten**

**Mayores de 18 pliz**

**La historia que leerán a continuación es de jaid black**

**Los personajes de naruto son de kishimoto**

El viaje al sector de sasuke era bastante largo, sorprendiéndola en cuanto a la inmensidad de este mundo desconocido. Los métodos de viajes Subterráneos resultaban ser eficientes y complejos.

sasuke había explicado a una hinata distraída que cuando viajabas de un pueblo al otro dentro de Nueva Suecia, un coche de mina podría llevarte dondequiera que tuvieras que ir. La versión Vikinga de un metro, supuso ella. Pero viajando fuera de la colonia, como iban ahora a Hannu, era necesario un barco para afrontar los helados ríos Vikingos debajo de la tierra.

El aire era frío, azotando despiadadamente su cara. Por suerte, sasuke se había quitado su túnica de cota de malla y la había cubierto con ella, antes de dejar la subasta. Era pesada, gruesa y áspera, pero la mantenía bastante caliente. El erotisk también hacía un buen trabajo.

hinata cerró los ojos y se sujetó a la barandilla del barco, diciéndose que no estaba excitada. El aire helado que golpeaba su cara debería haber actuado como una fuerza disuasoria, pero no lo hizo. Cada segundo de cada minuto pasaba como un año. Apretaba repetidamente sus muslos, rezando que el barco atracaría pronto y sasuke la dejara en paz en un dormitorio, donde podría tomar el asunto en sus propias manos, literalmente.

—Nos queda cinco minutos más y estaremos en casa —anunció sasuke, enhebrando sus dedos por los suyos—. Nuestra casa queda cerca de los muelles.

Bien. Si no llegaba pronto a un cuarto privado, estaría obligada a empezar a masturbarse como una lunática, aquí mismo, y ahora.

—Bien —espiró hinata.

Su clítoris palpitaba, pulsaba. Necesitaba tocarse tan mal. Sólo cuando pensó que no podía soportarlo más, el barco atracó.

hinata esperó que la casa de sasuke fuera tan simple y rústica como el cuarto en el cual había estado encerrada durante cinco días y noches. Era sorprendente ser conducida a una esplendida casa Subterránea en que se gritaba lujo.

Las almohadas de seda y las cortinas de cada color imaginable, llenaban cada cuarto, recordándole a una casa extravagante de algún sultán árabe. Los criados estaban por todas partes, haciendo varias tareas, tarareando canciones como si estuvieran contentos con su trabajo.

hinata aspiró un no-tan-sutil-aliento cuando sasuke la llevó a su dormitorio. La cama era enorme, tenía al menos el doble de su cama, de Florida— y esculpida en un material negro ornamentadamente, que no podía nombrar. Las orgullosas cabezas de dragón habían sido esculpidas en el pie de ello. Puras sedas azules y verdes cubrían los ocho carteles que salían de la gigantesca cama.

—No espero que consumamos nuestra unión esta noche —dijo sasuke suavemente, mientras la giró para quedar delante de él—. Pero aún dormiremos bajo las mismas pieles en la cama, nunca separados.

Aquellos ojos de plata traicionaron su deseo. Se controlaba bastante para mantener sus manos lejos de ella, pero hinata se dio cuenta que era la última cosa que quería hacer.

La parte de autoconservación de su cerebro estaba agradecida que no quisiera tener sexo esta noche, ya que planeaba huir. Sabía que ser íntima con él podría hacerle más territorial y esto la preocupaba.

Dos manos fuertes aterrizaron en sus hombros y su mirada fija voló hasta encontrar a la suya. sasuke tiró de la cota de malla que llevaba, y sus ojos estaban llenos de una lujuria de la que no se arrepentía, mientras se la quitó.

— ¿Qué haces? —espiró hinata. Su pulso se elevó, el corazón golpeaba en su pecho—. Yo… yo... pensé...

—No te violaré —dijo él con voz ronca. Su fija mirada bebió de ella mientras estaba de pie, desnuda, ante él—. Sólo quiero tocarte.

Sus palmas callosas descansaron en la coyuntura de su cuello. Despacio, sus manos bajaron, sintiendo cada curva de sus pechos. Las palmas rasparon sus sensibles pezones y hinata no pudo suprimir el pequeño gemido que se le escapó.

—Tan hermosa —murmuró sasuke, masajeando suavemente sus tiesos pezones—. Y tan mía.

Jugó con sus pechos y pezones durante unos minutos tortuosamente largos. Cada segundo parecía una hora, destruyendo la concentración de hinata. Estaba tan cerca de correrse y sabía que no era sabio. Tenía que luchar contra la excitación —rechazaba rendirse.

Sus dedos encontraron los labios vaginales. Jugó despacio con ellos, mientras que ella tomó de un tirón un profundo aliento.

—Por favor —le pidió hinata, su voz era inestable. Su índice encontró su clítoris y empezó a frotarla seductoramente—. Por favor para.

Su súplica no pareció creíble hasta para sus propios oídos. Podía ver su grande erección hinchándose contra los pantalones de cuero y se preguntó si sería capaz de retirarse.

—Estás mojada por la necesidad —dijo sasuke en voz ronca— y aún así, respetaré tus deseos.

Él frotó su clítoris unas veces más, después se retiró. hinata gimió — ¿de alivio o sufrimiento?

¡Que Dios la ayude, un santo no podía resistir a una tortura como esta! El deseo se clavó en su vientre; ¡Nunca sobreviviría a esta noche con la cordura intacta!

Sus ojos frenéticos, todo su cuerpo en fuego, le dolía tan mal que sentía un verdadero dolor.

Incapaz de soportar otro momento, con el cerebro demasiado rendido para considerar las consecuencias, hinata trepó en la cama, extendió ampliamente sus muslos, y empezó enérgicamente a masturbarse.

&O&O&O&O&O&O&O

Gotas de sudor aparecieron en la frente de sasuke ante la vista carnal. ¿Cómo podría esperar que no consumara el matrimonio, esta víspera, cuando se acariciaba el coño ahí mismo, delante de él? Su mandíbula se endureció.

Dulce Odin.

—Ah, Dios —gimió hinata, frotando urgente su clítoris en círculos—. Ah, sí.

Estaba acostada boca arriba, los rizos de cabello estaban expuestos en abanico alrededor de su cabeza. Sus piernas estaban abiertas de par en par, mostrándole la apretada carne que él quería empalar más de lo que quería respirar. Sus pezones apuñalaban hacia arriba, llamando su boca.

Sasuke apretó los dientes. ¿Por qué le hacía esto?

Hinata se vino con un fuerte gemido, sus pezones se pusieron imposiblemente duros. Su cuello se arqueó y sus ojos se cerraron, y aún quería más.

—No es bastante —jadeó ella, su voz parecía casi aterrorizada—. ¿Cuándo se quitará esto?

Siguió su implacable búsqueda de saciedad, casi matándole. ¿Qué hombre podría resistir a esto?

Entonces, sasuke apretó los dientes mientras asimiló sus palabras. ¿Cuándo se quitará esto? ¿Cuándo se quitará el qué?

Lentamente, cayó en cuenta de la respuesta. La vieja tsunade era principalmente responsable del bienestar de las novias cautivas hasta que estaban presentadas en la subasta. La vieja herbolaria tsunade…

hinata había sido bombeada de erotisk.

Dulce, dulce Odin.

Sasuke se quitó toda la ropa, menos las bandas de oro, que llevaba en los bíceps. Su polla estaba dura como una piedra, y más que impaciente por ayudar salir a su esposa de su apuro carnal.

Se sentó en la cama, a su lado, descansando su peso en un codo.

—Todo estará bien —dijo él de modo tranquilizador, y su mano libre masajeaba sus pezones. Bajó la cabeza hacia uno. Cerró brevemente sus ojos mientras lo amamantó, dibujando firmemente el meollo aumentado.

Ella gimió, corriéndose en voz alta. Él estaba cerca de derramarse ante sus gemidos, su olor. Suprimiendo su propio gemido, soltó su pezón con un largo gemido y llevó su atención hacia el pezón descuidado.

—¡Ohdddddiiioooos!

Ella se corría. Y se corría y se corría y se corría.

Dioses, pero nunca había visto a una moza más atractiva.

—Había pensado en darte el tiempo suficiente para pensar en la consumación de nuestro matrimonio —dijo sasuke con voz áspera— y aún así, tu necesidad durará días.

Ella gimió. Su polla palpitó, sabiendo que estaba a la altura del desafío. El líquido pre-eyaculatorio goteaba del diminuto agujero, desesperado por estar dentro de ella.

—Acaba, pequeña —dijo sasuke densamente mientras continuó jugando con ella. Su mano reanudó el juego con sus pechos, masajeando sus pezones tiesos.

hinata se corrió en un otro fuerte gemido, su cabeza caída y su boca entreabierta. Su respiración era pesada, su necesidad todavía grande.

—Por favor —dijo ella con una pequeña voz que le excitó de un modo que ninguna moza lo hizo alguna vez—. Ayúdeme.

Parecía tan asustada, tan indefensa. Le conmovió de un modo en el que no podía nombrar. Ojos amplios, inocentes y el cuerpo de una lasciva, una combinación embriagadora.

sasuke dejó escapar su aliento. No quería tomarla así, pero tampoco quería que sufriera un dolor innecesario.

Duro y listo, él se movió entre los muslos de su esposa. Disponiéndose a entrar en ella, enhebró sus ásperos dedos por la suave seda de su pelo, y sus ojos encontraron su mirada fija perla asombrosa.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —colocó la punta de su polla en la apertura de su coño. Si ella dijera no, no sería capaz de pararse—. ¿Deseas esta consumación?

—¡Sí! —lloró ella. Sus manos agarraron sus nalgas, acercándole. Sus ojos eran grandes, desesperados—. ¡Por favor, entra en mí!

Dientes apretados, músculos tensos, sasuke empujó despacio su larga y gruesa polla en su coño. Él gimió cuando la empaló, asentándose hasta la empuñadura, en paraíso caliente y mojado.

hinata se corrió inmediatamente. Violentamente. Gritó, sus uñas se clavaron en la carne rígida de su culo.

Cerca de correrse, sasuke utilizó cada gota de obstinación para contener su orgasmo. Comenzó a moverse despacio dentro de su apretada carne, su cuerpo entero apretado en un placer que era casi una agonía. Tuvo que concentrarse en las necesidades de su esposa, en vez de en las suyas propias.

—Más rápido —jadeó hinata. Lanzó sus caderas hacia él, palpitando contra él—. Más rápido, más duro—dijo ella.

sasuke gruñó, dándole lo que necesitaba. La atravesó profundamente con golpes largos y rápidos. Ella gimió en respuesta, corriéndose más veces de las que él podría contar.

—Me perteneces —dijo sasuke posesivamente, montándola duro—. Tu coño, tu todo —nunca olvidarás que eres mía.

Más tarde trabajaría en reclamar su corazón, su alma. De momento todo que podía hacer era regodearse en sus apretadas profundidades, que devoraba glotonamente cada pulgada de ella.

Las caderas de hinata se elevaron hacia él, encontrando empuje contra empuje.

—¡No voy a olvidar —sólo no pares!

Sasuke la tomó imposiblemente más duro. Gimió mientras la montaba, el sonido de la carne contra carne era igual de excitante como el olor de sus orgasmos. Repetidas veces, más profundo y más rápido, marcándola posesivamente como suya.

Ya no podía contenerse. El orgasmo le rasgaba y él no podía pararlo.

—Me estoy corriendo, aquí voy, pequeña.

Acabo con un fuerte rugido cuando chupó cada última gota de él. Su cuerpo entero se convulsionó encima del suyo, los tensos músculos se aflojaban ante la explosión que absorbía todo.

sasuke la sostuvo estrechamente, su respiración pesada, su cuerpo lleno de sudor. Le murmuró sobre su sexualidad, su belleza… y su promesa de que un día, pronto, le amaría.

Solo podría esperar que sus palabras fueran verdad.

Eran marido y esposa. Amo y querida. No tendría otro camino.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 **

**Haaa lo siento pero no pude subir el capitulo y no hay lemon ni cosas picantes en este capitulo lo siento! Y gracias a Jane Nylleve, yami2012,** **Blacklady Hyuuga,** **Guest y .3597**

**La historia que leerán a continuación es de jaid black**

**Los personajes de naruto son de kishimoto**

Tres días más tarde

—Te juro que no te morderán —dijo sasuke con un guiño, mientras condujo a hinata de mano, hacia la casa de sus padres—.Todo estará bien.

hinata lo dudaba.

En primer lugar, el erotisk todavía no se había quitado del todo. Sus impulsos no eran tan absorbentes como habían sido a lo largo de los tres días pasados, pero todavía hervían a fuego lento. Sus mejillas se cubrieron de calor, pensando en posibles vergüenzas.

En segundo lugar, todavía estaba en choque. En poco más de una semana, hinata había sobrellevado la muerte de su único pariente, sobrevivió un secuestro, había sido despojado de su ropa y posesiones, luego vendida al mejor postor en una subasta.

La ropa que sasuke le había dado como reemplazo era horriblemente indecente. La túnica de color oro era sin duda hermosa, pero demasiado transparente para la tranquilidad de hinata. El vestido empezaba con una goma elástica que comenzó encima de su línea de escote y bajaba hasta sus tobillos. La cuerda roja se entrecruzaba en sus caderas e impidió que el bajo se cayera hasta sus dedos del pie. Sus pezones se apretaban contra su transparente top, duros y excitados. Decir que estaba mortificada por su atuendo era quedarse corto.

En conjunto, había muchas veces cuando sentía que estaba en medio de un sueño largo y extraño.

Y hinata se sentía incómoda pretendiendo ser dócil y trazando su fuga todo el rato. Habría sido mucho más fácil si pudiera odiar al Lord sasuke uchiha.

Si la hubiera maltratado o insultado. Si la hubiera forzado en tener sexo. O negárselo, sabiendo que la potente hierba la volvía loca. ¡Infiernos, hasta siendo feo habría ayudado!

Simplemente pasaba por el síndrome de Estocolmo. No es la primera mujer que empieza a identificarse con su captor, y no sería la última. Lucha contra ello.

No tenía nada porque sentirse culpable. Había sido secuestrada, y era normal querer su libertad.

Y aún así la culpa estaba allí siempre que el gigante la mirara fijamente con ojos iluminados y ella le devolvía la sonrisa.

¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué? La conocía desde hacía solo tres días. ¡No podía estar enamorado de ella!

sasuke era un soldado afilado por la batalla, un líder sabio y respetado por su gente. No era un joven que no podía separar la lujuria del amor. Con sus treinta y seis, sasuke no sólo era cuatro años mayor que ella, pero juzgando su habilidad en la cama, se había acostado con muchísimas mujeres.

Y aún así…

A pesar de su cerebro, sin tener en cuenta su fuerza muscular, había algo inexplicablemente ingenuo sobre él. sasuke la miraba con tal esperanza, tal deseo —como si tuviera el poder de hacerlo o romperlo. hinata no podía entender por qué, pero la atrapaba.

No quería hacerle daño. A pesar de todo, realmente no quería. Llámelo síndrome de Estocolmo, llámelo algo más, pero no tenía ningún deseo de herir a este hombre que se llamaba su marido.

—De alguna manera, sobreviviré a esta comida —dijo hinata silenciosamente. Una punzada de excitación se lanzó por ella, obligándola a apretar sus músculos vaginales—. Preferentemente sin hacer de tonta.

sasuke se rió. Era la primera vez que lo había oído hacer esto, y se encontró dándole una sonrisa genuina.

¡Para! ¿No entiendes que tengo que odiarlo?

—El único tonto de aquí soy yo —contestó sasuke, parándose ante de la puerta a la casa de sus padres. Levantó su mano hasta sus labios y la besó suavemente—. Estoy loco por ti.

Hinata suspiró mentalmente. Por lo visto, no la entendía.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente. Asustada, la mirada de hinata aterrizó en la guapa pareja que estaba allí, de pie —sus padres.

Ellos la observaron de arriba abajo, como si tasando su mérito para su hijo. Aunque era tonto, encontró su escrutinio hasta más espantoso que la subasta de hace tres días. Hinata no tenía ninguna razón para que la molestase lo que pensaba esta gente de ella, y parte de ella deseaba que les disgustara lo que veían, así se sentiría mejor cuando huiría de sasuke.

No parecía que esto pasara.

La sonrisa del padre era amplia, la madre casi radiante.

—Saludos, hija —dijo el hombre más viejo, con los ojos iluminados—. Soy fugaku y esta es mi esposa, mikoto —inclinó respetuosamente su cabeza—. Bienvenidos a nuestra vivienda.

Hinata forzó una sonrisa, cada nervio de su cuerpo se crispó.

—Gracias.

Cuando los padres de sasuke la llevaron a su casa, hinata decidió que tenía todos los elementos de una noche larga. Un aura de exuberancia reinaba en la reunión, mientras que se sentía como si hubiera llegado a la tierra de Oz.

La comida era distinta de cualquiera que hinata había probado alguna vez. Cuando escuchó la conversación, escuchó la historia de la captura de mikoto y su matrimonio con el grande Vikingo de su lado, entendió por qué el sabor a la comida era tan único.

Una mezcla de dos culturas, la comida era justo como la decoración —Conan el Bárbaro encuentra a la Princesa Jasmine de Arabia.

—Mi hermana y yo pensamos que podríamos desmayarnos —reflexionó mikoto en un lírico acento árabe—. Los matrimonios arreglados no eran nada nuevo para nosotras, pero la cultura de Vikingo era mucho de asimilar, para dos mujeres que habían vivido vidas tan protegidas.

fugaku se rió al recordar.

—Creo que realmente te desmayaste, mi amor. De todos modos, parece que me acuerdo de reanimarte, sólo verme otra vez y volver a desmayarte.

La familia compartió una risa y hinata encontró moviendo sus labios, también, a pesar de ella. Demasiado bien podía sentir empatía con la grave situación de mikoto.

—No recuerdo el desmayo —la madre de sasuke olfateó burlonamente.

—Sí, lo hiciste —respondió fugaku rápidamente—. Justo en mis malditos pies.

—¡Ah, cállate!

La mirada de hinata se extravió hacia la cara de sasuke, que sonría abiertamente. Era obvio que él y sus padres tenían una relación cercana. El amor y el vínculo que compartían eran una cosa tangible.

sasuke parecía una versión más joven, pero sorprendentemente similar a la de su padre. Misma altura y musculatura, mismos ojos burlones y sonrisa. De mikoto, había heredado su pelo oscuro y cutis verde oliva.

Aunque hinata encontró la conversación divertida e intrigante, también era horriblemente alarmante. En el primer año de su matrimonio, mikoto había huido de fugaku varias veces, sólo para ser recuperada en meras horas. Ella había rabiado contra él, declarando su odio hacia él, su gente y todo lo que significaban.

Todo en vano.

mikoto había poseído la ventaja del odio y de la furia, sin mencionar a un aliado en su hermana, y aún no se había escapado. hinata cerró brevemente sus ojos. No tenía ningún aliado en este mundo, o cualquier odio hacia sasuke para evocar y apelar. Incluso parecía que su furia venia y se iba.

No les dejes que te rompa, hinata. Recuerda lo que era ser libre.

Más los miraba relacionarse, más veía su propia familia reflejada en sus sonrisas. Había olvidado a qué se parecía una madre y padre, hija e hijo, juntarse al lado de una mesa y sólo disfrutar de estar vivos y juntos. Esto apelaba a ella, y no le gustaba.

¿Ah, neji, recuerdas cómo eran las cosas buenas antes de que Mamá y Papá murieran? Han pasado tantos años desde que me he permitido recordar.

Desayunos de tortita los sábados. Lavar el coche de la familia los domingos. Amor, afecto y un sentido de pertenencia cada día de la semana.

Todo esto había sido llevado por un capricho del cruel destino. Durante años, no había tenido a nadie, solo su hermano. Ahora, ni siquiera a él tenía. Encima de la tierra, estaba completa y totalmente sola.

La mirada de sasuke se extravió hacia hinata. Él la miró de manera inquisitiva, pero por suerte, no le llamó la atención. Él podría ver la angustia en su cara, las lágrimas no derramadas, y supo sin duda que algo estaba mal —pero no sabía lo que era.

Incapaz de soportar su fija mirada, hinata parpadeó varias veces en una rápida sucesión, mientras recobraba la calma. Mirando lejos, miró su comida, fingiendo interés por los cachos de carne sazonada, verduras y pan que tenía delante.

Mientras sasuke y fugaku tenían una conversación política, mikoto dijo:

—Sé que para ti es insoportable.

La mirada de hinata buscó a la de la madre de sasuke. Hace un segundo había estado a medio camino hacia la mesa. Un parpadeo más tarde y estaba a su lado.

—Sí, lo es —suspiró ella —. Muy insoportable.

mikoto asintió. Su mano encontró a la hinata encima de la mesa y descansó allí.

—Piensas huir de mi hijo.

Ella pensó en negarlo, pero no había ninguna razón para hacerlo.

—Sí, lo hago —confesó hinata, retirando su mano—. Seguramente puede entenderlo.

—Sí —estuvo de acuerdo mikoto, sus ojos negros eran gentiles. La bondad que exudaba, hizo que hinata sintiera culpable—. Después de todo, fui como tu una vez. Siento tu emoción y la compadezco.

—Siento que sigue un pero.

El tono de mikoto era sensible, pero firme.

—Pero no puedes escapar —Cuando hinata abrió su boca para refutarlo, la madre de sasuke colocó un dedo en sus labios—. Crees que puedes huir con éxito, y lo creerás durante algún tiempo. Es normal… todas lo hemos sentido igual.

—Soy distinta —insistió hinata silenciosamente. Una parte de ella se preguntaba cuantas novias Forasteras habían dicho la misma cosa en vano, y se silenció el pensamiento despiadadamente—. ¡No puedo aceptar esto sin una lucha!

—Y yo tampoco. —suspiró mikoto —. Había pensado intentar y ahorrarte de las penas de los primeros días del matrimonio, pero veo que no es posible. Debes aprenderlo por ti misma.

¡Ah, Dios, no diga que soy justo como tú! ¡Por favor, para!

—Sólo quiero que sepas que estoy aquí si necesitas hablar. He estado en tus zapatos y sé cómo se siente al llevarlos.

Profundamente dentro, hinata sabía que mikoto era sincera con ella, no trataba de engañarla al hacerla creer que la huida no era posible cuando lo era. La verdad era aún más frustrante que las mentiras.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó hinata , su voz le temblaba un poco—. Hágame entender por qué —mantenía su voz baja, para no ser oída por casualidad por los hombres. Sin embargo, sasuke y fugaku estaban demasiado embrollados en la conversación para notar su cólera creciente—. ¿Tienen escasez de mujeres aquí abajo o qué?

—A veces. Sin embargo, nada significativo estos días.

Sus fosas nasales llamearon.

—¿Entonces por qué?

hinata era nueve partes de décimos lógica racional y una décima, emoción. Amaba y odiaba tan fuertemente como la siguiente persona, pero su cerebro no estaba conectado a la estereotípica de moda femenina. Tenía que entender, hasta en un mundo donde la razón no podría existir.

—¿Por qué los hombres de mi país se casan con varias mujeres? —preguntó mikoto suavemente—. ¿Por qué toman tus paisanos cristianos tan solo una esposa? —agitó una mano—. ¿Por qué luchan los judíos contra los musulmanes por los derechos a la Tierra Santa, y los musulmanes luchan igual de ferozmente para los mismos derechos?

hinata se quedó inmóvil. A causa de su creencia profundamente sostenida de que era la voluntad de su Dios particular.

Sus hombros cayeron, la lucha salía de ella. Estaba cansada, mental y emocionalmente.

—Los Vikingos creen en la voluntad de dioses de la Valhala —mikoto encontró otra vez la mano de hinata—. Esta cultura es una antigua, una civilización remojada en sus propias reglas y doctrinas. Es extraño para ti, como fue una vez para mí, pero finalmente verás a los Vikingos por lo que son… gente buena, orientada hacia la familia.

—Pero el mundo de encima de la tierra…—hinata sacudió su cabeza, sin entender—. ¿Cómo puedes dejar toda la esperanza de verlo alguna vez?

La sonrisa de mikoto era nostálgica.

—El amor puede hacer muchas cosas a una mujer.

hinata rodó mentalmente sus ojos. No quería faltarle el respeto a la madre de sasuke, pero no era el tipo de persona para ser gobernada por sentimiento.

—Estoy feliz que estés enamorada de tu marido —susurró hinata— pero…

—Sí, lo sé —la interrumpió mikoto—. Pero no era mi amor por fugaku del cual hablábamos.

Hinata levantó una ceja.

—Era el amor de fugaku por mí el que me hizo imposible seguir con la guerra contra él —la mirada fija de mikoto pareció suave cada vez que hablaba de su marido—. Los vikingos, como has presenciado, son criados de forma distinta a cualquier cultura de encima de la tierra.

—Es una subestimación —refunfuñó hinata.

mikoto sonrió abiertamente.

—Sí, lo es —su expresión se puso seria—. Pero aquella diferencia está mostrada también en el amor que guardan a sus mujeres.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—No estoy segura que pueda explicarlo —dijo mikoto pensativamente—. Supongo que es el modo en que los hombres crían a sus hijos.

hinata escuchó atentamente, un absorto auditorio.

—Los enseñan que su novia es el centro de toda la vida y sentido. Aquí abajo, un hombre no está completo sin una. A través de la mujer, su casa es bendita y la continuidad de su línea prometida. Emocionalmente —siguió mikoto— un adolescente es criado para soñar con su futura novia, idealizándola quizás un poco demasiado —silenciosamente, se rió entre dientes—. Tales emociones sensibles, enseñadas a un grupo tan áspero de varones nos parecen raras, pero así es el camino aquí abajo.

Esto seguramente explicaba mucho, saber cómo sasuke podría mirarla con tal amor ingenuo en los ojos.

—¿Se preocupan si su amor no es devuelto?

—Aún tengo que ver que pasara esto. Esperan que llevará tiempo para ganar el amor de su novia, pero saben que si son maridos buenos y pacientes y amables, finalmente serán recompensados y tendrán en cambio su amor.

¿Entonces nunca se rendían? Santo cielo.

Las emociones de hinata estaban en caos. ¿Cómo podría sasuke posiblemente amar a alguien que no conocía fuera del sentido bíblico? No tenía sentido.

Entonces, hinata suspiró, ¿cómo podría sasuke o algún otro Vikingo —casarse y amar a una mujer que nunca habían encontrado antes, basándose en unos momentos en una subasta? Era extraño. Todo este mundo era extraño.

Tenía que encontrar una salida antes de que perdiera totalmente el juicio. O, peor aún, antes de que todo comenzara a tener sentido.

¿Qué hago? Me siento tan perdida.

hinata se pasó los dedos por el pelo, pensando rápidamente. Tenía que escaparse antes de que los sentimientos de sasuke se hicieran más profundos. Después de escuchar el discurso de mikoto, entendió que realmente se preocupaba por ella. Herirle, no era lo que quería.

Su mirada se extravió hacia donde estaba sentado su marido. Él estaba riendo y feliz, desaparecido su antiguo estoico impasible.

¿Por mí?

sasuke se había casado con hinata contra su voluntad, quizás, pero si no la hubiera comprado, lo habría hecho otro hombre. Le había mostrado solamente bondad y entendimiento. Por esta razón, le debía respeto y consideración.

Dejaría la vida de sasuke con las menos memorias posibles. Cuanto antes hiciera clic en sus zapatillas rojas y regresara a Kansas, menos dolor le causaría.

—Un día, amarás a mi hijo —le prometió mikoto, acariciando afectuosamente su mano un tiempo, antes de ponerse de pie—. Te prometo que te hará más feliz que en tus sueños más salvajes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

**y… porque ayer no pude subir un capitulo aquí esta la recompensa xD que lo disfruten**

**La historia que leerán a continuación es de jaid black**

**Los personajes de naruto son de kishimoto**

hinata no podía escapar lo bastante rápido de la casa de los padres de sasuke. No sólo tenía que escaparse de las palabras de mikoto, porque el erotisk era feroz. Su pulso se había disparado y la transpiración le apareció en la frente y entre sus pechos.

—Todo estará bien —murmuró sasuke, llevándola hacia su casa—. Casi estamos allí.

—No creo que puedo esperar —confesó hinata, de modo inestable. Miró su perfil—. Es tan feroz, que me duele el vientre.

Sus ojos parecieron suaves, aunque no la miraran. Sólo siguió andando, en el coche de mina llevándolos lejos de los veinte pasajeros tan pronto como era posible.

—Realmente duele —jadeó ella.

Se pararon ante las cajas del ascensor metálico que los llevaría al sector que sasuke llamaba casa. Los dientes de hinata mordieron su labio inferior, sacando sangre, cuando miró desembarcar a dos pasajeros. sasuke la llevó en el artilugio metálico y cerró las puertas.

—Duele tan mal —lloró hinata. Sintió que el viaje duraba para siempre.

Su mandíbula se apretó cuando llevó al mecanismo a medio piso, después, lo paró. sasuke trabajó rápido con su vestido, levantándolo sobre su cabeza y atrapándolo sólo detrás de su cuello.

Su cuerpo, ahora desnudo, estaba expuesto ante él. Él tocó sus pechos con un gruñido bajo, metió un pezón tieso en su boca y lo sorbió con fuerza. Justo como sabía que le gustaba.

Era un poco alarmante que él ya conociera su cuerpo tan bien, y era un maestro en la manipulación de esto.

Las manos de hinata encontraron sus pantalones y los bajó, sólo debajo de sus duras nalgas. Su erección larga y gruesa saltó libre, poniéndose imposiblemente más rígida entre sus palmas.

—Eres tan hermosa, hinata—dijo sasuke densamente, besando sus ojos, su nariz, después, sus labios—. Soy tan feliz de que me pertenezcas.

Él la levantó y ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sosteniendo sus nalgas, sasuke la atrajo hacia él, su enorme pene llenó rápidamente su carne excitada.

—Ah, Dios —gimió hinata, su cabeza se arqueó cuando él entró en ella—. Ah, sí sasuke; Oh, Dios.

—Te sientes tan bien —dijo él en voz ronca, sus ojos volvían otra vez a la vida dentro de ella. Había una oscuridad en él, un dolor que sólo pareció retroceder cuando estaba cerca de ella—. Te necesito, hinata.

Su corazón se apretó.

—sasuke…

Como sintiendo y entendiendo la agitación emocional que causaron sus palabras, sasuke recogió el ritmo de su empuje, concentrándose en hacerla correrse. Lo logró admirablemente, justo como siempre. hinata gritó su nombre mientras se corría, apretando su polla tan rápido y furiosamente como podía.

—Siempre te necesitaré —murmuró sasuke mientras sobrellevaba ola tras ola de éxtasis—. Siempre.

Le habló de su belleza, de sus ojos y su sonrisa. Empujaba en sus profundidades como si trataba de alcanzar su alma.

Le llegaba dentro. Él le llegaba dentro.

Sasuke se corrió con un rugido, su polla se sacudió dentro de ella. hinata miró sus ojos todo el rato, presenciando como la vida los abandonaba otra vez.

Era como si él entendía que ella volvería a conspirar contra él una vez que la pasión se descolorara… y tenía que fortificarse contra cualquier herida que le podía causar el conocimiento.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 **

**Holis otro capítulo debo decirles que se acerca el final… si se acerca, pero por lo tanto a disfrutar este capítulo y gracias a yami 2012, .3597 y Blacklady Hyuuga**

**Blacklady Hyuuga:si tienes razón sasuke es muy posesivo pero eso lo hace sexy xD**

** .3597:también me quedaría encantada si estuviera en el lugar de hinata xD**

**La historia que leerán a continuación es de jaid black**

**Los personajes de naruto son de kishimoto**

A las tempranas horas del sexto día de su matrimonio, el erotisk se había desvanecido completamente. Se había ido su constante dolor, el tormento, la lujuria inextinguible. En su lugar había un dolor muscular que la hacía sentir de nuevo como virgen, en vez de la mujer madura que era.

Hinata nunca había tenido tanto sexo en su vida. Sasuke le había hecho el amor casi sin parar desde la semana pasada, parándose tan sólo para dormir y comer. Parecía tan agotado como ella, aún así, todavía lograba levantarse en cada ocasión que gemía y le llamaba.

Él la había tomado más veces que había pensado que era posible, en más sitios que había soñado alguna vez con dejar que un hombre la invadiera.

Y le había suplicado. Como un animal en celo, había necesitado la polla dura de Sasuke como si su vida misma dependiera de ello.

La cosa más extraña de todas, sin embargo, era la confianza que había comenzado a sentir por su marido. Era grande y poderoso, mortal y brusco, pero aún así, era tierno y suave al mismo tiempo. Al menos con ella. Si nunca aprendería otra cosa nueva sobre él, entendía completamente una cosa:

Él nunca le haría daño.

Que lastima que no podía decir lo mismo sobre ella, donde le afectaba.

Hinata suspiró suavemente cuando miró la cara durmiente de Sasuke. Le disgustaba el pensamiento de causar a este hombre cualquier dolor, pero se lo debía el intentar y escapar. Seis días de gran sexo apenas compensaban una vida en cautiverio.

Aquí abajo, nunca tendría opciones. Sasuke decidiría cada movimiento. Cualquier mujer cuerda, trataría de huir.

No es como si no te pudiera sustituir. Hoy te llama su esposa, pero te olvidará en el momento en que lo dejes.

Si tan sólo lo creyera realmente.

&O&O&O&O&O&O&O

Durante cinco días y noches, Lord Uchiha descuidó sus deberes que tenía con Nueva Suecia, por permanecer al lado de su esposa. Cuando se despertó durante el sexto día y encontró a Hinata durmiendo profundamente a su lado, Sasuke se dio cuenta que los efectos del erotisk habían pasado.

La parte egoísta de él, lo deseaba de nuevo, ya que sabía que mientras que la lujuria la consumía, se acostaría con él gustosamente, incluso iniciaría su acto sexual. Ahora que Hinata podría sacudirse de las telarañas carnales de su mente, la batalla comenzaría.

Él había oído bastantes historias durante los años, sobre novias cautivas, para saber que habría un tiempo difícil en su vivienda hasta que Hinata aceptara a Nueva Suecia como su casa y a él, como su marido. Por eso, él había jurado no comprar una novia Forastera.

Pero cuando Sasuke miró el sueño de Hinata, el cabello que enmarcaba su hermosa cara, sabía que todo esto no importaba. Por mucho tiempo que le tomaría, independientemente de la actitud de obstinación que mostrara, valdría la pena.

Algo en Hinata lo había llamado desde el momento en el que la vio. Había una mirada en sus ojos que él entendía demasiado bien: un vacío, un dolor que lo hacía sentir muerto por dentro.

Hacía falta a la muerte para reconocer la muerte.

Sasuke no sabía por qué había pasado Hinata antes de su captura por los cazadores de novias, pero independientemente de lo que era, había causado un gran dolor dentro de ella. Él afrontaba ojos así cada vez que se miraba en el espejo.

Él había visto tantas cosas durante su ascenso al poder, luchando despiadadamente contra Naruto por la autonomía de Hannu. Cadáveres esparcidos como papel caído a lo largo de los ríos helados. Niños golpeados —pequeñas víctimas inocentes que no habían hecho nada mal a nadie. Madres llorando. Cadáveres destrozados en todas partes…

Presenciar aquellas vistas en teoría, era totalmente distinto al verlos en realidad. Una parte de Sasuke había muerto en la revuelta, una pieza de su alma que había pensado que no recuperaría nunca. Estar con Hinata le hacía sentir esperanza otra vez, como si después de todo, no hubiera sido en vano.

—Deja quitarnos cada uno el dolor del otro —murmuró él, pasando suavemente una mano por su pelo. Cuando Sasuke miró el sueño de esposa, sabía que había tomado la decisión correcta en elegirla como su novia. Tenían más en común que pensaba cualquiera de ellos—. Te aprecio más con cada momento que pasa.

Era verdad. El modo en que sonría a su pesar cada vez que lo encontrara siendo buena compañía, cada vez que él deslizaba su polla dentro de ella y aquellos ojos en blanco, tristes que centelleaban en su brillante mirada perla durante aquellos minutos robados…

Él la amaba. Con todo su corazón, ya la amaba, aunque no pudiera decirle hasta que estuviera preparada para oírlo.

Hinata no se crió en su cultura y por lo tanto no entendía los caminos de su gente. Su madre le había contado sobre la conversación en que tuvo con su esposa hacia tres días, y del desconcierto de Hinata ante que un hombre pudiera amarla tan ferozmente, con tal devoción y tan rápidamente.

Su madre no le había mentido. Él quería a Hinata como si la hubiera conocido toda su vida.

Sasuke parpadeó, recordando que tenía deberes que ya no podía descuidar. Había conflictos por debatir, agravios por oír y un sector para gobernar. Con un suspiro, se levantó y se fue para ponerse la ropa limpia.

Sería un largo camino con Lady Uchiha, pero una de la que su Señoría estaba seguro de que lo merecía.

Cuando las puertas del enorme dormitorio se cerraron silenciosamente, los ojos de Hinata se abrieron despacio.

Mucho antes de que Sasuke hubiera tocado su pelo o hubiera pronunciado una palabra, había sabido que su atención estaba puesta en ella. Insegura de que hacer o decir, había fingido dormir. Sus palabras dichas suavemente resonaron en su corazón:

Deja quitarnos cada uno el dolor del otro… Te aprecio más con cada momento que pasa.

¿Sabía sobre la muerte de su hermano? ¿Sobre la pérdida de sus padres hace tantos años? ¿Le había dicho algo que no podía recordar? ¿Qué dolor llevaba él? ¿Debería preocuparse?

Ellos no habían hablado mucho, ya que la mayor parte de sus horas despiertas las habían pasado en la cama. Aún, de alguna manera, no se necesitaban palabras entre ellos. De alguna forma, de alguna manera, lo que tenían juntos era, en su lugar y tiempo, bueno.

Hinata suspiró. Tenía que marcharse. Sasuke le afectaba no sólo su mente, sino también su corazón.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12**

**La historia que leerán a continuación es de jaid black**

**Los personajes de naruto son de kishimoto**

Hinata corrió tan rápido como podía, corrió ciegamente por el desconocido mundo de los Vikingos, fuera de la casa de Sasuke. No sabía a dónde iba. No sabía hasta si trataba de escapar o simplemente de desahogarse. Lagrimas manaban de sus ojos ante la confusión que sentía.

Quedándose bajo la tierra con Sasuke era tan extraña como espantosa. Volver al mundo helado de encima era igual de angustiante. Allí arriba estaba sola.

Aquí abajo, tenía a Sasuke, Fugaku yMikoto; tres personas que la querían muchísimo en su familia. Incluso sabiendo su cólera y frustración, la había abierto los brazos, tratándola como a una de los suyos.

A ellos, les pertenecía.

Se paró de repente, jadeando por el aire. Era todo lo que ella había querido —una familia de verdad. ¿Pero a qué precio?

La pena la dominó hasta que sólo tuvo que llorar. No había perdido el control de sus emociones desde que sus padres habían muerto, pero ahora parecía que no podía parar.

—Hinata.

La voz, tan suave, tan preocupada y familiar, la calmó de una manera que la asustó. Sucumbir sin una lucha no estaba en su vocabulario, pero estaba tan tentada a hacerlo...

—Hinata—murmuró Sasuke, acercándose a ella. Por suerte, él no la tocó; estaba ya suficientemente alterada—. ¿Estás bien?

—No —sollozó ella, tratando de dejar de llorar. Ella borró las lágrimas, pero siguieron cayendo—. No sé qué hacer. No sé qué pensar. No sé hasta quién soy más —y es la cosa más asustadiza de todas.

Sasuke no la interrumpió, por la cual ella estaba agradecida de una rara manera.

—Arriba, en mi mundo, no tenía nada. Perdí a todos los que me importaban alguna vez. Mis padres, mi hermano… todos están muertos.

—Lo siento —dijo él silenciosamente—. Si estuvieran vivos, los raptaría por ti.

Hinata se quedó inmóvil. Sonrió a través de ojos llorosos.

—¿Realmente?

—Por supuesto —dijo Sasuke como si no pudiera entender por qué pensaba de otra manera—. Quiero hacerte feliz, Hinata… más feliz de lo que estuviste alguna vez.

Ella miró lejos.

—Esto no tomaría mucho —susurró ella.

Sasuke la llevó unos pasos, a un banco, y suavemente, sentó a Hinata a su lado.

—No pretendo entender lo que debes sentir. Lo he visto en las caras de innumerables novias cautivas, pero nunca he vivido esto —suspiró—. Lo que debes entender es que mi gente nunca te dejará ir. No podrían aunque quisieran. Una vez que los cazadores de novias te capturaron, tu destino fue sellado. Sé que estás enojada conmigo.

—No —dijo Hinata francamente— no lo estoy. Me doy cuenta de que si no me habrías comprado, alguien más lo habría hecho. De todos modos, no puedo pensar en algo más del hecho de que esto pasó.

Él asintió.

—Estás enojada conmigo.

—No contigo expresamente —estoy enfadada con toda esta civilización —extendió sus manos—. Sus caminos no son normales para mí, Sasuke. Si robara a una mujer encima de la tierra, iría a la prisión.

Él silbó.

—¿Prisión? ¿Una célula de encarcelamiento? ¿Para hacer lo qué decretaron los dioses?

—Allí arriba, nadie cree en tus dioses —dijo ella suavemente—. No lo hacen desde miles de años.

—Qué pena —Sasuke enhebró sus dedos con los de Hinata—. Sé que es duro para ti —murmuró él—. Juro darte tanto espacio y tiempo como necesites, a fin de encontrar tu felicidad.

—¿Y si nunca la encuentro? —preguntó ella tristemente.

Él apretó su mano.

—Lo vas a hacer. No permitiría que pasara de otra manera.

Hinata no podía menos que sonreír ante su arrogancia, y él le guiñó.

Se sentaron en silencio durante mucho tiempo, sin decir una palabra. Se sostuvieron la mano, sus almas encontraron una paz que ninguno de ellos había experimentado durante años. Después de lo que pareció una vida para Sasuke, Hinata descansó por fin la cabeza en su hombro, permitiéndole abrazarla.

La vieja Tsunade, la herbolaria, miraba desde las sombras, y una sonrisa separaba los arrugados pliegues de su cara. Había sabido que estos dos eran perfectos el uno para el otro, desde el momento que encontró a Hinata. Unos llamaban su regalo una bendición, otros, una maldición. Lo que fuera, ella lo había sabido.

El destino era irónico con sus giros y vueltas, pero al final siempre se arreglaba. Era duro para que la pareja recién casada lo comprendiera ahora, pero en otro mes, Hinata amaría Sasuke con tanta pasión como él lo hacía. Otro mes más tarde y estaría embarazada con su niño.

En efecto, el destino era irónico, pero aún así, sabio. No había ninguna otra persona viva quién podría haber reconocido y haber entendido las sombras que otro llevaba.

Agarrando su capucha fuertemente sobre ella, la vieja Tsunade se alejó. Algo fuerte estaba a punto de agarrar a la Nueva Suecia en la forma de una moza. Ella sólo podría rezar a los dioses de Valhala que su gente estuviera preparada.

**Epílogo**

Tres meses más tarde

—Estás definitivamente embarazada —proclamó Sasuke. Él no debería sentirse tan contento con su fertilidad, mirando a su pobre pequeñita esposa tratar de calmar las náuseas que tenía desde unas semanas, pero no podía contenerse. Ella estaba embarazada. Ninguna moza podría esperar alguna vez ser más atractiva.

—O esto —la embromó él— o has sucumbido a una nueva enfermedad de la que ningún Vikingo ha oído alguna vez.

Hinata gimió cuando agarró su rebelde estómago.

—¿Qué tipo de enfermedad sería?

—Quizás lo llamaríamos —la esposa de la cara verde.

—No es gracioso.

—Y aquí, yo estoy pensando en hacerme bufón de la corte.

—Podrías necesitar unas lecciones más.

Sasuke frotó la espalda de Hinata, haciendo todo lo posible por consolarla. Pasaban momentos largos hasta que ella se sintiera bastante aliviada para sentarse, y luego se sentaba en su lugar favorito —su regazo.

Sonriendo suavemente, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Soy muy feliz, ya sabes.

Él besó su frente.

—Sí, lo sé —murmuró Sasuke—. Puedo verlo en tus ojos —dio a su esposa un apretón suave, no deseando tentar la naturaleza y hacerla sentirse mal. Sobre todo, no mientras que estaba sentada sobre su regazo—. Nunca me he sentido más bendito, Hinata. Gracias por toda la bondad que trajiste en mi vida.

—Eres tan agradable —vas a hacerme llorar.

—También lo haces a menudo, estos días. Quizás deberíamos cambiar el nombre de la enfermedad a —la esposa de la cara verde y ojos rojos.

Hinata le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

—Realmente necesitas más lecciones.

No era un bufón de la corte, pero tonto y loco enamorado, lo era. Los tres meses pasados habían sido los más maravillosos de su vida. Él y Hinata se habían hecho tan cercanos que Sasuke no podía recordar su vida antes de ella. Era casi como si no hubiera vivido antes de aquella víspera profética, de la subasta de novias.

La verdad sea dicha, no lo hizo. Había existido, pero no había vivido realmente.

—Gracias por tener a mi niño —murmuró Sasuke, su fija mirada memorizaba su cara—. Te amo, Hinata.

—De nada —susurró ella. Ella alcanzó y pasó una mano sobre el contorno de su mandíbula—. Yo también te amo. —Su sonrisa sostenía la promesa de una vida larga y feliz juntos—. Más de lo que sabrás alguna vez.

&O&O&O&O&O&O&O

Más tarde, una vez que las náuseas habían pasado, Hinata y Sasuke tomaron un coche de mina a una estación que atracaba en el lado opuesto de Hannu, donde vivían los padres de Sasuke. Sus parientes políticos tomaron las noticias del embarazo de Hinata como había sabido que lo iban hacer: con abrazos, besos y lágrimas de alegría.

—¡No puedo comenzar a decirte qué felices somos! —se rió Mikoto—. ¡Fugaku y yo vamos a ser abuelos!

Fugaku estaba igualmente conmovido, yendo y llamando a la puerta de su hermano y compartiendo las noticias de su embarazo. Bastante pronto, toda la gran familia de Sasuke estaba allí, con comida y bebidas traídas para una celebración improvisada.

Hinata sonrió abiertamente a su marido, mientras su padre y su tío empezaron a cantar y bailar, una indecente interpretación Vikinga reservada para sólo para las ocasiones muy especiales. Sasuke arqueó su cabeza y se rió, luego le dio a Hinata un apretón contento.

Ella estaba feliz. Que Dios la ayude, pero nunca había sido más feliz.

La vida en el Mundo Subterráneo había resultado ser más maravillosa de lo que Hinata había pensado que era posible. No hacía daño que estaba casada con el mejor hombre del mundo, pero aparte de Sasuke, el reino aún tenía muchas cosas.

Sasuke le había dado a Hinata el regalo más asombroso —el regalo de ser amado pase lo que pase. Ellos sólo llevaban casados tres meses, aún así, en su corazón sintió como si hubieran estado juntos durante tres vidas. Todo entre ellos había encajado tan rápido y tan bien.

Todavía pensaba en el mundo de encima de la tierra de vez en cuando, y ahora era uno de aquellos tiempos. Su mamá y papá habrían estado tan extasiados como los padres de Sasuke ante la noticia de su embarazo. Y Neji habría sido el mejor tío del mundo.

Hinata sonrió. Esperaba que su familia mirara desde el cielo y viera este momento con los ojos de sus ángeles.

Ella parpadeó, luego volvió su atención a la interpretación Vikinga. Riéndose con su marido, dejó la cabeza en el hombro de Sasuke, agradecida de ser una parte de esta maravillosa familia.

**Fin**

**y… bien termine esta historia :) espero que lo hayan disfrutado voy a llorar xD**

**gracias a :**

**Blacklady Hyuuga**

**yami 2012**

** .3597**

**Guest**

**Jane Nylleve**

**MarthaIP**


End file.
